


The TimeLord and the Shaolin's Daughter

by BlackFury



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new series called "The Timelord and the Shaolin's Daughter"  It's an AU/Crossover of Doctor Who and Kung Fu The Legend Continues.  The only character in this series that I own is Serena Caine.  The first story, "This Time", more or less explains her reasons for travelling with the Ninth Doctor.  More about her will come to light in future stories.  In this AU, Rose Tyler never meets the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Time

The Doctor was watching the monitor on the TARDIS console and shook his head. "No," he said, "Not going to let this happen twice, she can't take it if it happens again." A voice floated across the control room, "Let what happen again?" She was tall, almost as tall as he was and her honey blond hair spilled to her waist. Her eyes were what always got his attention. They were a curious mix of green and hazel, with a bit of amber thrown in, very arresting.

He smiled, "I have to go back, prevent this catastrophe from happening." She looked at the monitor and gasped, "But that's....that's..." Her voice failed her and she looked at him. His face was sad, "Yes, that's your father and little brother. You know what happened the first time we were here, you saw it." 

Serena Caine nodded. "I know but, why come back, why change things?" The Doctor turned to look at her. "Because, it originally was not supposed to happen that way." Her eyes widened, "It wasn't?" "No," he told her, turning back to the console. He talked as he flipped switches, spun dials then, reached for the main control lever.

"What happened to you was meant to be and I interfered. That's why you cannot go home. It would bring the raptors down on us. Besides..." His own voice trailed off and Serena smiled, "Because I shoved my little brother out of the way of that runaway truck, sacrificing myself because I saw something in him, something that needed to be saved."

The Doctor smiled, his dark blue eyes sparkling. "Correct, however, Master Dao saw it as well and was determined to end your family line. Can't let that happen. You see, if I...we don't intervene, your brother will die and if that happens..." Serena nodded again, "My father would wander the earth forever, never fulfilling his destiny and all the good Peter will do, would never be."

The Doctor nodded and pulled the lever. The familiar wheezing, groaning sound began and soon, it was that dark, quiet night. Serena looked at her friend, "How can I help? I'm not even supposed to be here." The Doctor grinned, almost like a small child. "You are going to be Peter's guardian angel. You remember that white dress I showed you?" She nodded. "Go put it on then leave the rest to me. Go, and come back here."

She ran off and while she was gone, the Doctor set the TARDIS down just next to the koi pond in a side room. He checked the monitor and, sure enough, the young lad was there, trailing his hand in the water. He then heard movement and turned. Even after travelling with him for eight years, Serena Kiyoto Caine was still able to take his breath away. How she had grown from the frightened but brave 10 year old girl she had been. Her hair spilled down her back in a golden aurole.

He smiled, "Ok, now listen, when I open these doors, a little of the vortex is going to spill out just enough to surround you and obscure the TARDIS. Warn him then, 'disappear' by stepping backwards. Don't let him get a good look at your face." Serena frowned, "What would be wrong with him seeing that his sister became his guardian angel? Wouldn't he heed the warning better if he knew it was me?"

The Doctor thought for a moment and then realized she was right but then, she had a sense of these things that he didn't. "Ok, but, we cannot stay long." "That I understand, Doctor." She took a deep breath then, "I'm ready." He nodded and unlocked the TARDIS doors. Then, a few wisps from the time vortex surrounded her. The doors opened.

Peter Caine was restless this night. The twelve year old could 'feel' that something wasn't right but, he couldn't give his fears voice. "Peter." He heard the woman's voice behind him and turned sharply. He gasped. She was beautiful, all in white with her blonde hair spilling down her back. Golden wisps of light surrounded her. Then, he looked into her eyes and his widened. "Serena?" "Hello, little brother." 

Peter got up but, she held up a hand, "No, you cannot touch me. I came to warn you and Father. I've been watching over you both, you know." The Doctor was watching on the monitor and smiled, she was really doing this very well. She wasn't actually lying to him. "Peter, Master Dao will be back soon, before sunrise, with men. He wants to destroy this place and kill Father. You must warn them. I cannot stay. Please, go, and tell him..tell him I love him."

She stepped back and, in Peter's eyes, disappeared into that golden yellow light. Peter sprinted for his father's room. Serena, back inside the TARDIS, looked at the Doctor. He said nothing, just walked over to her and pulled her to him, letting her cry on his leather clad shoulder. He just held her, like he had when she started having nightmares after she had witnessed the first time they saw the temple attacked. She had seen her younger brother's death then and her reaction was what had decided the Doctor.

He had also checked the timeline records and found that Peter was not destined to die then so, he decided to interfere. He had followed the timeline if Peter had died and had seen the lives that would never be touched, never be changed for the better. The only life that would have ended way too soon was Kermit Griffin. The Doctor had seen how Peter's influence would change the hardened mercenary back into the loving, caring man he had started out to be. Without Peter Caine's influence, Kermit would commit suicide after the murder of his younger brother, David. 

Serena finally raised her head from her friend's shoulder. "Thank you." His eyebrows went up, "For what?" He asked. She smiled, a shy, grown up smile. "For not asking stupid questions." He grinned, "Oh, you mean, like, are you all right and that rubbish?" She smiled, "Exactly. You know when not to ask. I like that." He smiled back at her. "Now, we need to leave," He said. "We've done what we came to do. The rest is up to them."

Serena nodded. She watched the monitor as the Doctor pulled the control lever. They faded away but didn't go too far. He wanted her to see this, maybe it would end the nightmares. It hurt him when those happened to her. It hurt him to hear her screaming in such terror. She would cling to him then, her body trembling as he tried to soothe her fears. Then, she would finally fall asleep again, this time from sheer exhaustion. She never knew it but, on those nights, he would stay there, sitting in a chair close to her bed in case she awoke again. He would leave just before she awoke.

They watched the attack on the temple but, this time, Peter lived, in fact, he ended up saving several of the smaller children. She watched as Ping Hai helped him out of the rubble. Then, when Ping Hai separated father and son, Serena turned to her friend. "Why?" The Doctor smiled, "To keep them both safe from Dao. This way, Peter can grow up in peace, safety and find a family that will love him."

"What about my father?" The Doctor frowned a bit, "He will mourn and he will wander but, I can tell you this, they will find each other again and rebuild their relationship. It will be hard but, it will happen." Serena nodded, her face quiet. "What is it, Serena?" He asked softly. "They will never be able to know about me, will they?" The Doctor's eyes were sad, "No, your 'death' was too public, too well publicized for you to tell anyone, even them, that you're still alive, I am sorry." She could tell, he meant that.

Serena nodded, "As long as they are all right, I can live with that. Can we check up on them, once in awhile?" The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course we can," he said, his voice a lot softer than it usually was. Serena looked at him and, taking him completely by surprise, leaned over and gently kissed his lips then, she was gone to change and go to her meditation space as she called it.

The Doctor blinked for a few seconds and let himself think about things he had not allowed himself to feel in a very long time. Things he had barely begun feeling after all of the losses from the Time War. As he pulled the control lever to spin them back into time and space he thought to himself, "Maybe it's time to start again or, at least, to try to." The TARDIS began to sing.

TBC


	2. Slow Blooming Flower

Once Serena had dashed out of the control room, she had gone to her own room. She loved what TARDIS had done for her here. It looked like the room a Chinese princess would have had and yet, there were the distinct Shaolin touches TARDIS knew Serena loved. Serena changed into her Gi and headed for the garden. She loved meditating here, surrounded by the peace and quiet. 

This time, however, she couldn't quite get herself to meditate. Her thoughts kept going back to him, the Doctor. She was remembering the nights she woke up screaming from the nightmares and he would be there to hold her, talk to her softly, let her cry. she remembered the smell of his leather jacket as her tears fell on it. She knew why she couldn't ever go home, he had patiently explained that to her. But, she was growing up now and the feelings she was feeling inside her were confusing.

He had been like a father to her but what she was experiencing very un-daughterly like feelings towards him. If only she had someone to talk to, someone who knew nothing of her situation and could advise her from an unbiased point of view, if only.... She thought for a moment then, she went back to her room and changed into regular clothes, blue jeans, brown boots and a blue shirt and jacket.

She walked back into the control room. "Doctor?" He was under the console again she noticed, smiling. He slid out and looked up, "What is it?" She looked at the floor, scuffing a toe like a shy child. "I need to see someone, to talk about something." The Doctor nodded, "Who do you want to see?" Her eyes were wary as she answered, "My mother."

The Doctor's eyebrows climbed into his forehead. Serena was six when her and Peter's mother had died. "She won't know who I am, Doctor, please? Her I can visit without causing any trouble, especially if we can find her before she met my father." The Doctor smiled, she had taken the time to work this out. He was proud of her. 

He got to his feet, "I think we can manage this. Let's look at the coordinates." He spun some dials and checked the monitor. "Here, she's in college right now, and it's a year before her parents and sister died. You can't tell her that." Serena nodded, "I know. I won't." The Doctor smiled, "Ok, then, let's see what happens." He pulled the control lever and the TARDIS disappeared with a familiar groaning sound.

Serena watched him as he rushed around the different panels, keeping this old machine on course. He never seemed to be as happy as he was right now, dashing about, keeping things from falling apart while, she could sense that he did all of this to keep from standing still. It was as if he was afraid of what would happen if he stopped. Something had happened to him before he found her, something that had hurt him deeply.

She had noticed a few times that his eyes would mist over and he would stare off into nothing but, she never asked him why, what or who was he remembering. She had a feeling that someday he would talk. She just wondered if she would be with him when he did. She found herself hoping she would, she really didn't want to leave his side. 

The TARDIS came to a stop and the Doctor looked at her. "She's out in what you call the Quad. You have 24 hours then, we have to go, ok?" His voice was soft, quiet and laced with concern, the Northern burr more pronounced than usual. Serena smiled, "Ok, I'll remember." She walked out the TARDIS doors and they closed behind her. She didn't hear his whisper of "Please come back safe, I do need you."

TBC


	3. Conversation and Decision

Serena left the TARDIS and headed for the Quad. She saw Laura Carter sitting underneath a spreading oak tree reading. She had brought some books with her so Laura would think she was a student here too. She walked up, "Excuse me, are you Laura Carter?" Laura looked up, "Yes, you're? " "I'm Serena, Serena Kiyoto. Mind if i sit down?"

Laura smiled and gestured for her to sit. Serena did and opened a book. Laura looked at her, "What are you majoring in, Serena?" Serena grinned, "History." She said. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, she is a clever one, isn't she?" The TARDIS purred in agreement. Then, the TARDIS turned off the monitor. The Doctor was astounded and it was as if the old girl told him, "No, this is a private conversation, you don't listen in."

He frowned and then grinned, "You're absolutely right, old thing. I have other things to do anyway." He promptly went to work on the console, draping the leather jacket across the controller's chair and pushing up the sleeves of the maroon jumper. Serena was reading quietly and then, Laura looked over at her. "You have something on your mind?" Serena sighed, "Yes, there is but, I'm not sure what to do."

Laura looked at her, "Tell me." Without mentioning any names, Serena told her most of her background but, never mentioned that she was supposed to be dead. Just talked about the Doctor and how he had raised her but now, she was feeling things towards him that she didn't understand. "You see, I've traveled with him ever since I was ten and..." Her voice trailed off.

Laura nodded, "You want to know how to know if what you're feeling is real or just, gratitude?" Serena nodded, "You see, something happened to him, before he found me. I can tell because, sometimes he will look off into nothing and sometimes, I can swear he's been crying. I want to hold him, tell him it's ok but, I'm afraid to."

Laura looked at her. There was no doubt, Serena was definitely in love with this Doctor friend of hers. She pulled Serena to her, "You do love him, don't you?" Serena was crying softly. "Yes, I do but, I'm such a child compared to him. and, and...." Words failed her. Laura held her, "Listen to me, if you love him, wait for him, let him find out for himself. If he is hurting then be there, asking nothing, expecting nothing in return. Sometimes, friendship has to come first in fact, it's best that friendship develops first. It makes for a strong foundation."

Serena raised her head to look into her mother's eyes. There, she saw what had attracted Kwai Chang Caine to her. Her pure, loving soul. She managed a small smile, "Thanks, thanks for listening." Laura smiled, "I don't mind, a lot of my friends say I'm a good listener." Serena smiled, "They're right. I have to go." Laura looked as she stood up, "Will I see you again?" Serena frowned, "No, actually, today's my last day here. We're moving, has to do with his job." Laura nodded, "Good luck with him. I hope both of you will be happy." Serena's face was wistful, "I hope so too. I am as long as I'm with him."

Serena walked away with a smile. She now knew what to do. She returned to the TARDIS, who obligingly opened it's doors for her. She walked in and looked around. "Hello, girl, miss me?" The TARDIS purred. Serena looked around, he wasn't in there. That was unusual. "Where is he?" She asked the TARDIS then, she smiled, "He went where?" The TARDIS spoke again in her mind. "Shopping, him? Wonder what his devious mind is cooking up this time?"

She resisted the urge to go look for him, knowing she was safer where she was. So, she went to her room to mull over what her mother had told her. She sat on the floor in her favorite lotus position and thought over what she had heard. Laura was right, friendship needed to come first. The rest could come later but, pushing the issue would do no one any good and could only hurt them both and he'd already been hurt too much as it was.

Serena went to her room, changed into sweats and sneakers and headed to the gym the TARDIS had created for her. She was well into her Kung-Fu workout when he popped through the door. She turned and stopped. "You went shopping?" He nodded, his face like a child with a new toy. "I thought I'd take care of dinner tonight." Serena was stunned, "You? Dinner?" He nodded again, leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. He was trying to look serious but Serena could see that slow twinkle in his blue eyes and a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Serena shook her head as she picked up her towel, walked past him and headed to the shower. An hour later, she was dressed. She had asked him if she needed to dress casual and he had asked her to dress for a night out. She had nodded. Now, she looked in the full length mirror TARDIS had provided for her. The elegant dress was basic black and the hem stopped just below her knees.

Her hair fell to her waist and the shoes were single strap but, the heels were not too high. She was wearing a simple gold chain around her neck, another around her right wrist and a simple ring on her right hand. She didn't go for much in the way of jewelry. She looked at herself critically. She had grown from that frightened, hurt ten year old girl. Her makeup was minimal, barely there and only accented the almond shape of her eyes, the most visible mark of her Chinese heritage.

She wondered what he would be wearing since he seemed to have infinite sets of the same ensemble he wore day after day. It would be interesting to see if he had anything different to wear. Her first surprise is when the TARDIS directed her to a different room. "Ok," she thought, "Not the control room, huh?" She followed the gently glowing arrows along the corridors till she came to a small, elegantly decorated room.

She looked around and gasped. It looked like a private room in any high end Chinese eating establishment. The table was already set with the most elegant China service and glassware she had ever seen. Then, a soft voice behind her spoke, "Like it?" She turned around and stared. That tux, she was shocked. She had thought he was handsome before but, now, he was stunning.

He looked at her and his breath almost stopped. He hadn't taken the time until now to see just what a beautiful woman she had grown into. He found himself comparing her to Grace and he shook his head slightly. That wasn't fair to either woman. Grace had been beautiful, witty and funny in her own way but Serena, Serena had an elegance and poise about her Grace had never possessed. 

He smiled, bowed slightly and held the chair for her. She sat with a smile and a soft, "Thank you, kind Sir." Then, he poured them each a glass of deep, red wine and took his own chair. Serena took a sip of the wine, raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Very good. You didn't cook this, did you?" He smiled and actually blushed a little, on the tips of his ears and she smiled. "No, I...I..." He stammered, another shock.

She decided to have pity, "Chinese take out??" He nodded, looking sheepish. "I didn't dare try cooking. I did that once and it took years to get rid of the stench." Serena grinned, "Ok, note to self, do not ask him to make breakfast." The Doctor smiled, "Thank you." He said. "Now, let's see what we have here, shall we?" He was all mischief again as he went to the sideboard for the first dish.

TBC


	4. Dinner and a Dance

They had tried the Pu-Pu Platter of appetizers and had moved to the main course. He had managed to get her her favorite, cashew shrimp in a sweet soy sauce. He noticed that, as much as she did enjoy eating, she never seemed to take in enough to sustain a bird, let alone a fully grown human being. Not that he ate much either but, he had learned over the centuries that humans not only ate for sustenance but, because the flavors actually mattered.

He watched her as she savored the tastes of the shrimp, cashews and soy sauce combined in her mouth. Her expression as she closed her eyes told him more about her than she ever could. Then, she looked at him, caught him staring and then she blushed the most delicate shade of pink he had ever seen. "Sorry," The Doctor dropped his eyes, "Didn't mean to stare." Serena smiled softly, "It's ok."

He then shocked her again as he got to his feet and music began to play. He extended his hand to her. "Care to dance?" He asked. She looked up at him sharply. "I thought you said you couldn't?" He smiled, that age old smile of his she found so appealing. "I said I didn't, never said I couldn't." She smiled and placed her hand in his. He drew her out onto the small floor gently and a waltz began to play. She was surprised. He could dance very well. 

They dance for a long time as she let him lead her around the floor. Finally, he spun her back to the table and she sat down laughing. He took his chair and smiled as he lifted his wine glass to his lips. "You enjoying yourself so far?" Serena lifted laughing eyes to his. "Yes, I am. I like being with you." His eyes looked startled for a second or two then relaxed. He realized that she meant it. She liked being with him, not as the great Time Lord travelling time and space but him, the Doctor, the man he was. 

This was a new experience for him. He knew that even Grace had held him in a certain amount of awe. Serena however, she seemed to be able to see into him and find things he normally never let anyone see. Grace had seen somethings within him but Serena, Serena seemed to see everything there was. He wondered if this time things could be different. 

Serena looked at him, "You're thinking again, your face shows it. Past loves?" He was really startled now. "Yes, but, how did you know?" Serena smiled sadly. "Your eyes had that faraway look and there was a hint of a sad smile. That and I could sense a melencholy about you that wasn't there before. I guess that has to do with my heritage after all, I do come from a long line of Shaolin priests."

The Doctor smiled at her. "That could be, I hadn't thought of that before." He ran one finger on the rim of his glass. "You have learned to read me rather well." Serena smiled, "Well, after travelling with you for eight years, I should. Look, It's probably time that I..." She didn't get to finish. "No, I don't want you to leave, please?" Serena reached across the table and took his hand in hers, "Are you sure?" She looked directly in his dark, intensely blue eyes. He smiled, "I'm sure." She nodded.

He smiled and the dinner finally ended. She went back to her room to change and get ready for bed. She needed time alone to assimilate what had just happened between her and the man who had come to mean the world to her. She slid into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Soon, the song of the TARDIS lulled her to sleep.

TBC


	5. A Long, Lonely Night

After Serena left, the Doctor cleared the table and the room. He stored away the leftovers and headed to his own room to change back into his 'working' clothes as he liked to call them. Sleep was going to be an impossibility for him, he knew that so, he headed to where he usually went, the control room. There was always something there to work on, to take his mind off of things.

He laid down and scooted underneath the console and pulled down a loose bundle of wires that needed reconnecting and set to work. He couldn't keep his mind on what he was doing though and soon, he dropped the wires and just laid there with his hands behind his head, letting his mind go over everything that had happened since he had brought that frightened ten year old girl onto the TARDIS.

FLASHBACK------------------------------------

The TARDIS had taken the initiative this time and had landed him in a morgue of all places. In the mid nineteen seventies even! He couldn't believe what had happened but, something wasn't right or TARDIS would never have done this. He stepped out into that cold, cold room. No one was there, no one alive anyway or, so he thought then, he heard it, a little girl, crying, shivering. He was thinking, "What bloomin' idiot lets a live little girl be in a freezing cold morgue?" 

He followed the sound to one of the closed drawers. Once he realized the crying was coming from the inside, he yanked it open, almost pulling it out completely he was so angry. The little girl, looking like she was around six to seven years old, was drawn up in a fetal position, hugging herself in the winding sheet, trying to keep warm. He saw the bruises and scratches on her, the split skull that should have killed her but somehow hadn't. He knew what had happened to her, had seen the news report. She had pushed her baby brother out of the path of a runaway truck and had been hit herself. She had been declared dead.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the TARDIS. He took her to one of the spare rooms and found TARDIS had already been busy. He placed her gently in the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then, he did something he would never have done otherwise. He had found another child in that morgue labeled as a 'Jane Doe', same age and build, female, a body that no one would ever claim and placed her in the drawer little Serena had been in. No one would ever know the difference, not in this time frame at least.

He made the switch, placing the body tenderly on the cold steel slab, covered it with it's shroud and closed the drawer then, he went back to the TARDIS and, quietly this time, the blue box faded from sight. Once he had set course, he went back to the room. He had picked up his first aid kit and checked her over. The skull fracture wasn't as bad as they had been led to believe but, this was the early 1970's and medicine wasn't as advanced as it would be later. Besides, he knew where to get her injuries taken care of. The hardest part was going to be explaining to her that she could never go home, at least, not for a very long time. He sent coordinates for the late 2000's and a hospital he had worked at before.

Soon, the TARDIS had landed and the Doctor carried the now sleeping child in his arms to a surgeon and friend he had worked with before, Harry Sullivan at the UNIT HQ infirmary. He asked no questions when the Doctor showed up, only took the girl from his arms to examine her. He stayed close, to give the little one comfort. Harry looked up at him, asked a few sharp questions and went to work. Three hours later, little Serena was in recovery and asleep.

The Doctor sat there, watching her face. Harry came in. "Doctor, what happened?" He sighed and quietly told him what had happened and why Serena could never go home. "If I took her back to her family, the Reapers would show up and wreak havoc. I can't let that happen so, she's my responsibility now." Harry looked at him. "You will raise her?" The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I have to. I took responsibility for her when I took her out of that morgue." 

Harry looked at his face and nodded. "Ok, she can leave here in a day or two." He got up and laid a hand on the Doctor's taunt shoulder, "Take good care of her." The Doctor looked up at him and smiled, "I will." Harry left him to watch over the little girl. He sat there, watching over her until she finally stirred. "Father?" A little voice spoke. The Doctor smiled sadly, "No, he isn't here. I'm sorry, Serena." A pair of frightened eyes looked up at him as he smiled. "Peter?" She asked.

Now, the Doctor's smile was bigger, "Your brother is fine, Serena, he didn't get hit. You did however, that's why you're here." "I'm in a hospital?" Her little voice was quavering. The Doctor reached over and brushed some hair away from her face tenderly. "Yes, you're in a hospital. You hurt your head rather badly, that's why I brought you here." She managed a nod. Then, her eyes fixed on him, "You visited Daddy before."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I'm happy you remembered." "Daddy said you good person. Said he trusted you." The Doctor nodded, gratified that Kwai Chang Caine had seen into him. It just might make this easier. Serena drifted off to sleep again, one hand holding onto the Doctor's large, working mans hand. He stayed, letting her hold onto to him for however long she wanted or needed to. 

He looked up as Harry came in to check on his patient and smiled when he saw the tiny hand trustingly in the Doctor's big one. He didn't disturb the sleeping child as he checked her over. Harry then straightened up with a smile. "She's going to be fine, Doctor. The two of you will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll take care of the paperwork tonight. One last exam in the morning and then, you can go."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you, Harry, Thank you." Harry laid his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and then was gone. He turned back and saw a small pair of eyes looking at him. He smiled, "Hey, Serena, didn't know you were awake." She managed a small smile. "Feelin' better." He nodded, "I hoped you would be. You want anything to eat?" She shook her head. "No, want somethin else." "What is it, Serena?"

She looked at him, a tear or two escaping down her cheeks, "Can I crawl into your lap like Daddy always let me?" He smiled sadly, "Of course you can, little one, come on." Serena smiled and scrambled into his large lap. She curled up with her head resting against the lower part of his chest and soon was sound asleep. He smiled sadly, his mind going back to a time long, long ago on Gallifrey.

He thought about the family he had then, his wife, Aurella, their three children and then there was Susan, his granddaughter. Susan loved to sleep in 'Gran papa's lap' when she was small. He smiled, remembering the times they had and the day she insisted on leaving with him. He had left her behind finally when she had fallen in love. She needed that life, not gallivanting around the Universe with him.

He looked down as Serena in his lap and wondered if he could at the very least let Kwai Chang Caine know that his eldest was alive and well. That wouldn't bring down the Raptors on all of them, as long as she stayed out of that time frame. Maybe one day, when she was grown, she could be reunited with her family but, for now, he was the only family she had. The next day, they left the hospital. She was still asleep so, he took her to her room in the TARDIS and put her to bed then, they left. It took a while but, he finally checked the records and found that Serena was actually eleven years old.

END FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

The Doctor slid out from underneath the console. Serena had grown in the past eight years and he realized his feelings towards her had changed but, He had felt the same way when Grace had died during the end of the Time War. Beautiful, brave Grace, stepping in front of him, taking a Dalek blast herself rather than see him hurt yet again. That act of love had cost her her life. He tried to not even think of the child that died before it even had a chance to live. That was why he was so angry, hurt. He wondered if he could go through that again. 

He thought about their dinner a few hours earlier and smiled, Serena hadn't pushed anything, she had just talked and listened when he spoke. He had surprised her with that offer to dance. Grace had encouraged him to dance and he had, with her but, he usually passed. He had wanted to dance with Serena, however and had liked having her in his arms. She felt right, like that was where she belonged.

He shook his head, here he was, a little over 900 years old, hell, who was he fooling? He was closer to 1500 and Serena was an infant next to him but, in some ways, she seemed wiser than her years. He wondered if that had anything to do with her family line. Then, his eyes lit up, "Of course you daft old fool," He said, slapping himself upside his head. "Just the thing to surprise her." He leaped to his feet and began twisting dials, punching buttons and moving levers.

The TARDIS began glowing softly in approval and he smiled, "You like the idea, old girl?" TARDIS purred and he had no problems seeting this destination. He grinned like a mischevious schoolboy. Soon, the TARDIS had landed and he headed out. It was an hour later when he returned with a young man of about 20-25 years of age, clean shaven in the robes of a Shaolin priest of long ago. His eyes were slightly almond shaped but, he was also of mixed origin.

The Doctor turned to him, speaking in perfect Mandarin Chinese, continuing the conversation begun outside the TARDIS, "She needs instruction and I was hoping you would consent to instruct her." The young priest, the first Kwai Chang Caine bowed, "It would be my honor, Doctor but, what are you not telling me?" The Doctor smiled, "Never could hide things from you old friend." His face turned serious, "it's like this."

TBC


	6. Past Meets Future

The Doctor explained the situation to Kwai Chang Caine without using any names except for first names. "I got her out of the morgue they had taken her to, believing she was dead and took her with me. She's been with me for eight years now and she's kept up the training she began as a child but on her own. She is wise beyond her years, Caine and she's grown into a very lovely young lady." 

Caine watched his friend and smiled, "And you have feelings for her, do you not?" The Doctor smiled, "I believe so however, I do not want to push the issue. I've lost them before and...." His voice trailed off. Caine nodded, "And it has made you much more cautious now?" "Yes, It has. I lost Grace so long ago and...." he voice trailed off again.

Caine laid a hand on his friend's arm, "You fear another loss if you open yourself up again." The Doctor nodded. Caine smiled sadly, "Love walks hand in hand with loss, my friend. If you fear the one, the other will never be able to come close to you." The Doctor smiled, "You're right, of course but..." Caine finished the sentence, "It is so hard?" "Yeah," he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Serena should be in the workout room about now."

The two men walked the halls of the TARDIS until they reached the room they were looking for. They watched as Serena was going through her workout, her moves graceful, flowing and powerful. Finally, she knew someone was watching her and she stopped. When she recognized the man with the Doctor, her jaw dropped then, she bowed, giving the Shaolin salute, "Master Caine, this is indeed an honor." 

Caine returned the salute and Serena looked at the Doctor. He mouthed the word 'Later' to her and she knew, Master Caine did not know who she was. The look Serena gave him told the Doctor he would not get out of explaining this to her. He smiled and left the two to work together. Back in the control room, he thought about what Caine said and realized he was right. If he stayed afraid of what could happen, he would never be able to live his life the way he wanted to. He so desperately wanted to be loved for himself and he had come close with Grace but, she was gone, buried in a graveyard on an alien planet after she had died protecting him from a rogue Dalek.

He set the TARDIS on stationary pilot and went to what had been Grace's room. He hadn't come in here since her death but now, he needed to. He opened the door to see the sky blue walls and bed clothes. The room was the same as it had been when she left it last. He stood there for a moment then, he picked up her sky blue jumper and held it to his face. Her perfume was still there, fields of Roses. 

Then, he sat in the middle of her bed and thought back over everything, thier meeting, his coming back for her and the happiness in him when she agreed to marry him. The Time War had changed everything for them. It had brought them closer than he could have ever dreamed but then, it all went so wrong. He shook his head, "No, won't go there." He picked up the sky blue jumper and two other things she had left behind and left the room, firmly closing and locking the door behind him. He looked up, "You know what to do." 

He walked to his room, opened a small chest against one wall and placed those three items inside carefully then, he closed and locked it. He then went back to the control room. He was more relaxed now, able to think about Grace without going to pieces or so he thought. He had to close that door so that another could have the chance to open. He wondered if it would. That he would have to wait and see. Meantime, he occupied himself.

In the workout room, Serena was sparring with her great grandfather and loving every minute of it. In between sessions, they talked and she learned more about the Tao and Shaolin teachings. He asked her about her feelings for the Doctor. Her face changed, "I'm not sure. I understand why he cannot take me home right now, that I grasp but, the feelings I have for him now are new to me. He's been like my father but, of course, he's not and what I feel for him now is different. I'm just not sure if I should voice what I feel or wait and see what happens."

Caine nodded, "You are wise, child. Sometimes, speaking what you feel is not the right thing to do. You must have patience and wait. Be there for him, care for him, be his friend. if anything develops after that, it will come." Serena nodded, "Thank you, Master." He bowed to her and soon, left the TARDIS. Later, Serena came into the control room. "Thank you." She said to the Doctor. "For what?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Serena smiled and kissed his cheek, "For letting me meet my great grandfather."

The Doctor smiled, "It was the least I could do after taking you away from your father." Serena nodded and stared at the control panel for a long moment then, she spoke softly, like her voice was far away. "I do understand why you did what you did, Doctor, I do understand that. Yes, I miss him and Peter sometimes but, being able to see them alive, doing what I always knew they could, makes it all worth while. Will I ever get to see them again, in person someday?"

The Doctor was quiet. She meant what she said, he knew that. She sometimes seemed older than him in the way she sensed and saw things and then. times she was still a child. He was going over everything in his mind, all of the possible permutations and such. Then, he smiled, "I think there might be a chance but, it cannot be on Earth. There's something I need to tell you, Serena."

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "After what happened with the temple, I sent your father a short message." Serena looked at him. "He knows I'm alive, doesn't he?" "All I told him was that you were alive and safe. I couldn't let him leave the temple thinking he had lost both of his children." Serena nodded and hugged the Doctor's arm. "Thank you for that." She laid her head on his shoulder.

It was a good thing she couldn't see his face because his eyes were shining. He had an almost comical smile on his face. His hearts were racing and he was feeling weird. No, he corrected himself, he hadn't felt like this since Grace was with him. This time, the thought of Grace did not bring the cold, burning anger it had before but, a touch of sadness tinged with regret for what would never be. Now, however, he had finally let go and he was noticing Serena in a way he never had before.

She had done nothing to attract his attention to her. All she was doing was being his friend. He wasn't sure how she felt about him but, it felt right, her being in the TARDIS. Being telepathic, he heard TARDIS agree with him. Then, he noticed Serena looking at him and he smiled, "Sorry about that." He said. Serena nodded, "You were thinking about Grace, weren't you?" He started at her, "How did you know?" She smiled, "Your eyes, Doctor. My father taught that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Your mood changed, you were sad but there was a half smile, like you were remembering good times with her."

He smiled, she was very perceptive. "Yes, I was remembering and thinking how she would hate to see me holding on to all of that anger and grief, blaming myself for what happened to her.." Serena's next question left him momentarily speechless. "Doctor, what exactly happened at the end of the Time War?"

TBC


	7. The Day His world crashed around Him

He stared at her for a full two minutes before he could say anything. "You want to know what happened?" His eyes were incredulous. Serena was calm, like her namesake. "Yes, you have never talked about it and holding it inside only hurts you more. It's as if...as if you think that if you don't talk about it, you can pretend it never happened and she's just lost somewhere out there waiting for you to find her." Serena looked at him apologetically, "I am sorry to be so blunt Doctor but, you've never fully accepted the reality that she is dead" He stared at this woman before him, this child who, in her innocence, had seen straight through to the heart of the matter. He had not totally accepted Grace Holloway's death. He had run away from it, run as far as he was capable of going but, now, it caught up with him again. Serena was right, she was gone and he had to acknowledge that but to do so scared the hell out of him. 

Serena saw it in his eyes. "You're scared, scared of letting down the barriers you have kept up for so long. But Doctor, don't you see?" She took his face in her hands, "You don't have to go through this alone. You cared for me, you were there when I had my nightmares and you held me as I cried for what I had lost.. You were there when I needed you, even if I didn't know it at the time. Now, it's my turn to be here for you. You don't have to be strong now, Doctor, you just need to be you. The man who needs to grieve, to purge his soul."

The eyes that looked at her now were frankly frightened, "But Serena, if I cry I am so afraid...." She finished the sentence for him, "Afraid that you can't stop? I know that feeling, Doctor, I've been there before. You were there for me now, it's my turn to be here for you. One thing Father taught me, part of the Tao, embrace the pain, make it part of you then, let it go. Let it go, Doctor." He reached across the console and sent the TARDIS spinning onto the vortex. That way, they wouldn't re enter normal time till he set the coordinates then, he slid to the floor, trying desperately to hold it in. He was succeeding until she sat next to him and whispered two innocent words, "I'm here."

The floodgates opened. He buried his face in her lap and cried as though both hearts were breaking. It was a hopeless, soul shattering kind of crying she had never witnessed before but she held onto him, her arms around his shaking shoulders, her cheek resting on the top of his head. Somehow, she knew that if she let go, he was lost and she would be trapped here forever. He screamed, he yelled, he railed at fate, his own existence. She winced when he called his long life span a curse. How every time he got close to happiness and love, it was snatched away like a child being denied a treat. 

Serena realized, it wasn't just Grace he had not mourned, it was all of them, all of those who had shared a part of his life with him. The ones who had left on their own or those, like Sarah Jane whom he had had to leave behind. Then, there was Grace, she knew about Grace, she had found the account in the TARDIS files one of the rare nights he had slept. He visited Grace Holloway's grave every year to honor the woman who had taught him that he could love again then, she was gone, killed in the Time War. He had married her while in his Eighth incarnation. The few photos TARDIS had of them showed an extremely happy couple. She had seen wedding rings on their hands and wondered where the one was the Doctor had worn.

She stroked his hair, kissed the top of his head but said nothing. She knew words would be useless right now. The uncontrolled sobbing had calmed down somewhat. She had no idea how long they had been like this and she really didn't care. He was still crying but, it wasn't as hopeless as before, it was more grieving now, an acknowledgement that there was something to grieve about. She knew, his world had crashed around him but, there were pieces to pick up and re order in his life. If he wanted her to help him, she would but it had to be his choice, when he was able to think clearly.

Right now, she was protective of him, making sure he had all the time he needed to mourn, to grieve and to acknowledge what he had lost and what he still had. She continued to hold him as he clung to her like she was his only lifeline. She smiled as she felt his body beginning to calm itself down. The trembling was slowing down too. She mummured softly to him, trying to comfort him, they way he had comforted her all those times when she had been having nightmares as a little girl.

Finally, he got his body back under control and sat up, wiping the tears from his face. Serena watched him, wondering if the tears would ever stop. Then, he managed a smile. "Thank you," He whispered. "For what?" She asked with a smile. "For being here for me." He said softly. Serena smiled as he took her hand in his. "It's what you did for me when I had those nightmares. How could I not be here for you after that?" His blue eyes smiled sadly and they both got to their feet.

He looked at her and then nodded decisively. "You asked what happened at the end of the Time War.." He stated simply. Serena nodded. He managed a small chuckle. "Yeah well, sit down, in fact, how about the kitchen?" She smiled and they went there. He made tea while she opened a can of those teacakes he liked and they sat down. It took a few moments before he began to tell her what had happened that dreadful day.

Serena listened as he told her about the planet he and Grace had landed on after receiving a signal about Daleks being there. "We landed and Grace, as was her usual thing, went to helping in the infirmary while I joined a large group of resistance fighters." His voice trailed off as all those memories began to surface. 

Serena looked at him, "Keep talking, I'm listening." He looked at her and nodded. "Grace was special, Serena. She was the one who showed me that I could love again after all those centuries of being the cold, unemotional Time lord. She looked straight into me and found I could love and she drew that part of me back into the light." Serena watched his eyes, "You lost her during the Time War?" He nodded, "Yes, right near the end of it.." His voice tightened, grew cold. "One last trip and we would have been finished with it but," Serena could hear the pain and grief again, "She sacrificed herself to protect me. I had been injured, badly and I knew regeneration was coming but, we were headed to the TARDIS when a Dalek spotted us. It fired and," His voice caught with a sob, "Grace stepped between the Dalek and me. We got into the TARDIS and my regeneration began. When it was complete..." His voice trailed off.

Serena nodded, "She was gone wasn't she?" The Doctor nodded, "I found her lying on the floor of the TARDIS. I pulled her into my arms but she was already cold, so cold. I cried for the longest with her in my arms but finally, I had to bury her too." Serena nodded, "I know, you visit her every year." The Doctor smiled, "I made her a promise that I would and a Time lord keeps his promises." Serena nodded, "I know. Now, can you move on? I know you still love her and that you always will. I understand that and frankly, I expect nothing less of you." He nodded, "Yes, I think I can now. Thank you, Serena. Now," he said, his blue eyes twinkling again, "Let's see, where shall we visit next?"

TBC


	8. Relationships Built and Rebuilt

Serena thought it over for a long moment then, looked at her friend. "May I choose the destination this time?" His eyebrows rose but he smiled, "Of course, you have a particular place and time in mind?" She was quiet for a moment, her finger tracing the rim of her teacup. "Yes, I do," She said softly then, looked at him. "I would like to visit the very first Shaolin Temple. Is that possible?"

He tilted his head back and Serena could almost see the brain wheels spinning as he worked out time equations and sequences. "Yes, " He finally said, "I think it can be done. "Let's go see." She cleaned up the teacups, put the teacakes back on the shelf and followed him to the control room. 

He began spinning dials, flipping switches and checking coordinates then, he smiled and said, "Ok then, let's see." He pulled the control lever and she held onto the console as they went spinning through the vortex. After a few minutes, things stablized and they were able to move around without worrying about falling.

He moved around the console in his usual fashion but, Serena had learned a few things watching him and was able to help now so, TARDIS flew much better than in the past. He smiled as she helped him with TARDIS then, a proximity alarm went off. She looked up, startled. "What could be in the Vortex with us?" 

He watched the readouts and shook his head, "I don't know but it's heading straight for us. Hang on, Serena, we're going to collide." She nodded and held on to the console for dear life. There was a shudder, a flash of light and two figures were laying on the floor, both grasping a sword and dressed in clothing from early Chinese history.

Serena and the Doctor stared at them as they both groaned and slowly got to their feet, looking around. Serena gasped, she recognized them but, they didn't recognize her. She threw a pleading look at the Doctor and he smiled. "It's all right, we're safe here." She nodded, flashing him a grateful smile. 

Peter Caine and his father looked around. This was not where they were heading then, Kwai Chang looked and saw the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, "Good to see you again, Master Caine." Caine bowed and Peter looked suspicious. "You know this man, Pop?" "Yes, my son, I do." Serena gasped and stepped forward, "Peter?" She breathed.

Peter Caine whipped around and his eyes widened, "Serena? But I thought..." He couldn't get out another word cause she flung herself into her brother's arms. Both were now in tears. Then, "Daughter?" She turned to see her father smiling, holding out his arms and finally, after almost eleven years, her father held her again. "My sweet daughter," he mummured against her ear.

Peter was stunned. "I...we thought you were dead." Serena smiled through the tears. "No, I'm not. You have him to thank for that." She turned to the Doctor whose own eyes were suspiciously wet. The Doctor put TARDIS on auto pilot and led them all to the kitchen to make tea. Then, they sat down and the Doctor told them what had really happened to her.

Peter listened, only believing this story because Serena was sitting right there. Serena smiled, "I've been here with him ever since. If he hadn't found me, I would have died of exposure in that morgue drawer. The problem was that my 'death' had been so public that he couldn't bring me back to the temple without bringing the Time Raptors down on everybody." Peter looked confused and the Doctor explained what those creatures were.

"Father," Serena looked across the table, "Why were you and Peter in the time vortex?" Caine sighed, "We are returning to the First Temple. Peter and I are needed there." Serena's eyes flitted over to the Doctor. "But, that's where we were heading. I told him I wanted to see it myself. Why are you needed?" Caine shrugged, "We do not know, only a line from the Book of Shambhala, "The Last shall save the First."

"Doctor, can we..." Serena started. The Time Lord finished for her, "Can we take them? Of course we can. Give the three of you a chance to catch up although," He said slyly, "I'll wager she's had more adventures that the two of you." He got to his feet. "I'll go set the coordinates. You three catch up." he smiled, briefly squeezed Serena's shoulder and, with a smile, left the kitchen.

Peter watched the tall, broad shouldered man leave and turned to his sister. "Has he tried..." Serena smiled, "No, Peter, he hasn't. He's still grieving." She smiled sadly, "There are somethings you need to understand about him." She then told them both about the Doctor. His background, who and what he was, etc. "You see, in his Eighth incarnation, he fell in love with and married a woman from Earth, named Dr. Grace Holloway. They were married for a long time until the Time War."

She told them about the battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks. "There was only one way to stop those soulless monsters from achieving their objective, mastery over time travel and space. The Doctor was the first one to realize the solution but, he shrank from it. He's like you in a lot of ways, Father. He abhors violence and always tries to find another way. Sometimes though, he can't. Those are the times he hurts the worst. Anyway, he told the President of Gallifrey, that was his home planet. Turns out that that was what they ultimately ended up doing." She was silent.

"Daughter?" Caine looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. "In order to stop the Daleks, The Timelords had to destroy their home and themselves. The Doctor is the last of his kind. He and Grace watched what happened, how the explosion of Gallifrey created a black hole, pulling in the planet and the main Dalek fleet. He told me later he could hear them scream. He said if it hadn't been for Grace, he would have piloted TARDIS into the black hole but, he wouldn't do that to her. Later, he said it might have better if he had, considering what happened."

Peter took her hand, "What happened, Sis?" Serena smiled softly, "A few months after the destruction of Gallifrey, they received a call from another planet where a small squad of Daleks had landed so, they went to help. You see, Grace was a cardiac surgeon. Any way, they were there for a few months and there was one Dalek left. The Doctor told me that he had been injured badly and that he was preparing to regenerate. I've already told you about that. So, some of the resistance fighters brought him back to the infirmary where Grace was working."

Caine nodded for her to continue, she smiled, "Grace and he got to the TARDIS and he was unlocking the door when they heard the Dalek. It was weakend and under attack. It saw the Doctor and fired at him." Her voice caught. "He told me that Grace stepped in front of him instinctively and caught the brunt of the blast on her back. The Dalek was then killed but the damage was already done. She got him inside and he began to regenerate. What he found out afterwards was that Grace was dead." Peter caught his breath. "Was there something else?"

Serena nodded, "Ever since they had gotten married, they wanted to have a child. The Doctor has been a father before and he wanted another child. Grace wanted his children but, nothing had happened." Caine nodded, "But, this time?" Serena began to cry, "When they faced that last Dalek, she was three months along and hadn't a chance to tell him. When the Dalek blast hit her, it killed the baby and then her. He was devestated. He buried her on another planet, the same one they had gotten married on. Every year, on the day of their marriage, he goes and visits her."

Peter nodded. "What else happened?" Serena shook her head, "No. I've already told you too much. He hates pity, I've seen that." Caine nodded, "There we will respect his silences, Daughter. I am just so grateful to him for the care and love he had shown you." Serena smiled, "I know. I had nightmares when I was a child and he comforted me much like you did, Father. He's been very good to me. Taking me places I never believed existed. He even took me back to meet Great Grandfather in Ancient China."

Then, the Doctor stuck his head in the door, "We're almost there. I've found a place to land so that you two can do what you need to do." They followed him to the control room. "What I need to know is, do you want us to bring you back when you're done or are you planning on returning the way you first came?" He was eyeing that sword dubiously. Caine smiled, "It would be best if we returned the way we had orginally planned to do." The Doctor nodded, "Very well, Master Caine. You have my word on one thing, I will do all I can to protect Serena." Caine smiled, "You have already proven that to me, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Hold on, we're landing." There was a shaking then, that familiar wheezing, graoning sound then, silence. "We're here." He said. Serena had activated the monitor and smiled, "You parked us in a quiet corner." She looked at her Father and Brother. "Peter, you can't tell anyone about me back home, you understand?" He nodded, his eyes a little wet and hugged her. "I know, sis. At least I know you're ok." She smiled as her father hugged her then, the two men left to face their fate.

TBC


	9. Putting the Past behind Him

Serena thought it over for a long moment then, looked at her friend. "May I choose the destination this time?" His eyebrows rose but he smiled, "Of course, you have a particular place and time in mind?" She was quiet for a moment, her finger tracing the rim of her teacup. "Yes, I do," She said softly then, looked at him. "I would like to visit the very first Shaolin Temple. Is that possible?"

He tilted his head back and Serena could almost see the brain wheels spinning as he worked out time equations and sequences. "Yes, " He finally said, "I think it can be done. "Let's go see." She cleaned up the teacups, put the teacakes back on the shelf and followed him to the control room. 

He began spinning dials, flipping switches and checking coordinates then, he smiled and said, "Ok then, let's see." He pulled the control lever and she held onto the console as they went spinning through the vortex. After a few minutes, things stablized and they were able to move around without worrying about falling.

He moved around the console in his usual fashion but, Serena had learned a few things watching him and was able to help now so, TARDIS flew much better than in the past. He smiled as she helped him with TARDIS then, a proximity alarm went off. She looked up, startled. "What could be in the Vortex with us?" 

He watched the readouts and shook his head, "I don't know but it's heading straight for us. Hang on, Serena, we're going to collide." She nodded and held on to the console for dear life. There was a shudder, a flash of light and two figures were laying on the floor, both grasping a sword and dressed in clothing from early Chinese history.

Serena and the Doctor stared at them as they both groaned and slowly got to their feet, looking around. Serena gasped, she recognized them but, they didn't recognize her. She threw a pleading look at the Doctor and he smiled. "It's all right, we're safe here." She nodded, flashing him a grateful smile. 

Peter Caine and his father looked around. This was not where they were heading then, Kwai Chang looked and saw the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, "Good to see you again, Master Caine." Caine bowed and Peter looked suspicious. "You know this man, Pop?" "Yes, my son, I do." Serena gasped and stepped forward, "Peter?" She breathed.

Peter Caine whipped around and his eyes widened, "Serena? But I thought..." He couldn't get out another word cause she flung herself into her brother's arms. Both were now in tears. Then, "Daughter?" She turned to see her father smiling, holding out his arms and finally, after almost eleven years, her father held her again. "My sweet daughter," he mummured against her ear.

Peter was stunned. "I...we thought you were dead." Serena smiled through the tears. "No, I'm not. You have him to thank for that." She turned to the Doctor whose own eyes were suspiciously wet. The Doctor put TARDIS on auto pilot and led them all to the kitchen to make tea. Then, they sat down and the Doctor told them what had really happened to her.

Peter listened, only believing this story because Serena was sitting right there. Serena smiled, "I've been here with him ever since. If he hadn't found me, I would have died of exposure in that morgue drawer. The problem was that my 'death' had been so public that he couldn't bring me back to the temple without bringing the Time Raptors down on everybody." Peter looked confused and the Doctor explained what those creatures were.

"Father," Serena looked across the table, "Why were you and Peter in the time vortex?" Caine sighed, "We are returning to the First Temple. Peter and I are needed there." Serena's eyes flitted over to the Doctor. "But, that's where we were heading. I told him I wanted to see it myself. Why are you needed?" Caine shrugged, "We do not know, only a line from the Book of Shambhala, "The Last shall save the First."

"Doctor, can we..." Serena started. The Time Lord finished for her, "Can we take them? Of course we can. Give the three of you a chance to catch up although," He said slyly, "I'll wager she's had more adventures that the two of you." He got to his feet. "I'll go set the coordinates. You three catch up." he smiled, briefly squeezed Serena's shoulder and, with a smile, left the kitchen.

Peter watched the tall, broad shouldered man leave and turned to his sister. "Has he tried..." Serena smiled, "No, Peter, he hasn't. He's still grieving." She smiled sadly, "There are somethings you need to understand about him." She then told them both about the Doctor. His background, who and what he was, etc. "You see, in his Eighth incarnation, he fell in love with and married a woman from Earth, named Dr. Grace Holloway. They were married for a long time until the Time War."

She told them about the battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks. "There was only one way to stop those soulless monsters from achieving their objective, mastery over time travel and space. The Doctor was the first one to realize the solution but, he shrank from it. He's like you in a lot of ways, Father. He abhors violence and always tries to find another way. Sometimes though, he can't. Those are the times he hurts the worst. Anyway, he told the President of Gallifrey, that was his home planet. Turns out that that was what they ultimately ended up doing." She was silent.

"Daughter?" Caine looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. "In order to stop the Daleks, The Timelords had to destroy their home and themselves. The Doctor is the last of his kind. He and Grace watched what happened, how the explosion of Gallifrey created a black hole, pulling in the planet and the main Dalek fleet. He told me later he could hear them scream. He said if it hadn't been for Grace, he would have piloted TARDIS into the black hole but, he wouldn't do that to her. Later, he said it might have better if he had, considering what happened."

Peter took her hand, "What happened, Sis?" Serena smiled softly, "A few months after the destruction of Gallifrey, they received a call from another planet where a small squad of Daleks had landed so, they went to help. You see, Grace was a cardiac surgeon. Any way, they were there for a few months and there was one Dalek left. The Doctor told me that he had been injured badly and that he was preparing to regenerate. I've already told you about that. So, some of the resistance fighters brought him back to the infirmary where Grace was working."

Caine nodded for her to continue, she smiled, "Grace and he got to the TARDIS and he was unlocking the door when they heard the Dalek. It was weakend and under attack. It saw the Doctor and fired at him." Her voice caught. "He told me that Grace stepped in front of him instinctively and caught the brunt of the blast on her back. The Dalek was then killed but the damage was already done. She got him inside and he began to regenerate. What he found out afterwards was that Grace was dead." Peter caught his breath. "Was there something else?"

Serena nodded, "Ever since they had gotten married, they wanted to have a child. The Doctor has been a father before and he wanted another child. Grace wanted his children but, nothing had happened." Caine nodded, "But, this time?" Serena began to cry, "When they faced that last Dalek, she was three months along and hadn't a chance to tell him. When the Dalek blast hit her, it killed the baby and then her. He was devestated. He buried her on another planet, the same one they had gotten married on. Every year, on the day of their marriage, he goes and visits her."

Peter nodded. "What else happened?" Serena shook her head, "No. I've already told you too much. He hates pity, I've seen that." Caine nodded, "There we will respect his silences, Daughter. I am just so grateful to him for the care and love he had shown you." Serena smiled, "I know. I had nightmares when I was a child and he comforted me much like you did, Father. He's been very good to me. Taking me places I never believed existed. He even took me back to meet Great Grandfather in Ancient China."

Then, the Doctor stuck his head in the door, "We're almost there. I've found a place to land so that you two can do what you need to do." They followed him to the control room. "What I need to know is, do you want us to bring you back when you're done or are you planning on returning the way you first came?" He was eyeing that sword dubiously. Caine smiled, "It would be best if we returned the way we had orginally planned to do." The Doctor nodded, "Very well, Master Caine. You have my word on one thing, I will do all I can to protect Serena." Caine smiled, "You have already proven that to me, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Hold on, we're landing." There was a shaking then, that familiar wheezing, graoning sound then, silence. "We're here." He said. Serena had activated the monitor and smiled, "You parked us in a quiet corner." She looked at her Father and Brother. "Peter, you can't tell anyone about me back home, you understand?" He nodded, his eyes a little wet and hugged her. "I know, sis. At least I know you're ok." She smiled as her father hugged her then, the two men left to face their fate.

TBC


	10. Adjustments and Transitions

Sabrina watched her leather clad Doctor as he rushed around the control console as they spun through the Time Vortex to their next destination. He wanted to take her someplace special, no enemies, no running for their lives, just a place where they could relax and be themselves. Serena deserved that, he thought and TARDIS, for once cooperated, landing them near the main city in the Eye of Orion.

They stepped out into the cool air and Serena looked around. She was wearing jeans, boots and a turtleneck with a leather vest. "Where are we?" She asked. He smiled, "The only inhabited planet in the Eye of Orion." She looked around and sniffed the air, "Does it always smell like Earth after a thunderstorm?" He smiled, "Yes, it does. Come on."

He held out his hand and she smiled, slipping hers into his. His twin hearts beat a little bit faster, feeling like her hand belonged there. They set off for the city. "What's this place like?" She asked, curiosity written in every look on her face. He thought for a moment, "It's one of the more peaceful cities in the universe. The high bombardment of positive ions is the main reason. It's been this way for no one knows how long." Serena looked up at him, "Even you don't know?" He shook his head, "Nope, even I don't know how long it's been like this."

She smiled, nice to know he didn't know everything, that could get boring, she thought. She had learned early on how to shield her thoughts from him, not because she wanted to keep secrets but because his mind was so easy for her to read. She had awakened one night not too long ago to the sounds of crying and wondered what she was hearing until she realized it was him in the throes of another nightmare.

She hadn't gone in there, afraid of what might happen if she touched him so, she had closed the door and gone back to her room but, she had cried in her pillow until she knew he was asleep again. She had so wanted to gather him into her arms the way he had done her when she had her nightmares, wanted to rock him back and forth the way he had her but, something kept stopping her and what that was was the violence she saw when he dreamed. He was a powerful man and he could hurt her unintentionally. She knew that if that ever happened, it could shatter him.

The Doctor cast a glance down at her as they walked and wasn't all that surprised that she was beginning to shield some of her thoughts from him. Knowing her family history, he knew that the Shaolin had that ability and she was one, even if she was female. When she was still a child, her nightmares had pierced into his consciousness and had made him weep for her, for the pain she was feeling. But now, what he was beginning to feel about her was different from his father/guardian role. She had grown up in front of his eyes and his feelings for her were deepening.

He was wary though. After losing Grace, he had determined to never love like that again but now, this young woman was worming her way into his hearts and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew he would protect her at all costs, even if it cost him a regeneration. Now that Grace had shown him that he could love again, it was hard to shove that part of himself back into the depths of his psyche. He smiled as Serena made a comment about the size of the city as they got closer to it.

He also noticed that the closer they got to the city, the closer she moved to him. She was nervous for some reason so, he held her hand a little tighter. She darted a glance up at him and smiled gratefully. "I know I shouldn't be like this but, I am." He smiled and they stopped for a moment as he placed his hand alongside her cheek. "It's all right to be nervous, Serena, I haven't brought you to many places like this. Need to get you used to being among people again. You've been spending too much time alone with this grumpy old man."

She turned to him swiftly, "Don't say that! I like the times we spend together. You've taught me things I never would have learned otherwise. I love it when we're in the library and you translate books for me, books that show me things I never dreamed possible. Don't you dare apologize for that, ever." His eyes widened. He hadn't realized just how much she had grown until that moment. He pulled her to him, enfolding her in his long arms and kissed the top of her head. "Ok, I won't I promise. You still need to get out more though, ok?" She nodded, "Ok but, I don't want to go alone. I still can't stand being alone."

He rested his chin on her head, "I know." He said softly, "I know how you feel about that." She looked up at him, her chin on his chest, "I know. I've heard your nightmares." His eyes widened, "You what?" "You heard what I said. I wouldn't come in for fear that you'd hurt me without meaning to." He pulled her closer, "I am so sorry you had to see me like that." "Doctor, You were there for my nightmares. I wanted to be there for yours." His eyes filled with tears, "My sweet little Serena. I'd never hurt you, you know that."

She snuggled closer in his embrace, "I know, not knowingly but when you're like that," she shivered involuntarily, "It's frightening." He looked at her a frown creasing his brow, "My nightmares are that bad?" Serena looked up, "You act like you're still fighting the Time War in your dreams and..." Her voice trailed off. He nodded, "I was afraid that would happen. Good thing you stayed out." "I know," he saw tears forming in her eyes. He tilted her face up, "What is it?"

She shivered, "It's what I see in your mind those nights that really scares me. Usually, you're mind is closed but when those dreams start, I can see things but, not knowing what happened, they make no sense to me. I guess I'm too Shaolin for my own good." He smiled, "No, you're just about the perfect Shaolin for me. Come, on, we have a city to visit." She nodded and they walked on.

TBC


	11. Delicate Beginnings

The Doctor and Serena made it to the city and walked along the main pedestrian walkway. She looked at the different stalls and her eyes widened. She was even more surprised when the Doctor handed her what looked like a credit card and a large shopping bag. She looked up at him. "Where are you going? You're not leaving me alone?" He heard the fear in her voice. He smiled, "No, I'm not. I just thought you might want to get some things for yourself." She relaxed and nodded.

"Ok but, TARDIS has provided a lot of what I have now." "I know," The Doctor chuckled, "But, I had the feeling you might like to pick out some things on your own. This market had stuff from all across the universe. Let's look around, maybe you'll find something you like." She kept her hand securely in his as they made their way along. They stopped at a few stalls and she asked his opinion on some things and some, she purchased.

Then a voice called out, "Hey Doctor!" She looked up and saw his face freeze and then, she saw anger quickly replaced by resignation. "Jack," was all he said. She looked at the young man approaching them in a blue uniform and dark leather duster with what looked like a leather band around his left wrist. "She looked up at the Doctor, "Friend of yours?" The Doctor sighed, "Yes, you could say so." She frowned, "You don't want him around me?" The Doctor looked at her with a small smile. "Jack will flirt..." She finished the sentence, "With anyone he sees?" The Doctor nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, Doctor."

He grinned, "I know you will." Captain Jack Harkness ran up to them, all smiles and hugged the Doctor. He then stepped back and looked at Serena. Something must had registered in his brain cause he gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." She smiled and his heart melted, "I'm Serena Kiyoto." She didn't use her last name unless absolutely necessary. Jack smiled, not one of his leering smiles, the Doctor noticed but, a genuine, sweet smile. "A pleasure, Miss Kiyoto."

Jack straightened up and looked at the Doctor, "Nice to see you here, been awhile." "True," said the Doctor, his hand possessively on Serena's shoulder. Jack raised his eyebrows a little but, said nothing. "You here for a reason, Jack?" The Doctor asked, "Serena was doing some shopping and wanted my help." Jack swallowed, "Yeah, actually, one of the trade delegations asked for my help as a negotiator." The Doctor nodded, Jack's skills at negotating were good.

"Anticipate much trouble?" The Doctor asked as Serena returned to persuing the table in front of her. "Not really, "Jack said, "Especially since both delegations agreed to meet here. Should help me in what I need to do. Listen, how long you two going to be here?" Serena looked at him, "I really don't know, that's up to the Doctor." "Why are you asking, Jack?" The Doctor's voice was neutral. "Well," Jack Harkness looked down, his face turning a light shade of red, "I messed up my transport and I don't have a way home after I'm done here and I was wondering if..." His voice trailed off.

Serena looked at the Doctor and he nodded. "Sure, Jack, I can give you a lift. You know the rules." Jack nodded, "Yes, I remember. Thanks. I'll find you once this is done. Again, a pleasure, Miss Kiyoto." He kissed her hand again and strode off to where a group of richly dressed merchants were waiting for him. Serena and the Doctor watched them enter a nearby Guild Hall. She smiled at him, "You don't like him?" She asked while she examined a figurine.

The Doctor smiled, "I'm wary of him. Jack is....well...over sexed is one way to describe him." Serena smiled again, "Doesn't stay with one gender or species?" The Doctor chuckled, "That's one way to describe him. He's not exactly promiscuous but, if he fancies someone.." Serena nodded, "I see. Has he ever come on to you?" She asked. The Doctor darted a look at her and her eyes, while young, seemed to be very old as well. He chuckled, "Once but, I'm not interested, not that way." Serena nodded. "If I were?" He asked her. "Makes no difference to me," She said, "That would be your business, not mine."

He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "You're very tolerant for a human." She giggled, "Well, Father taught us that people are what they are. How you accept them is up to you but, trying to change them isn't right. Unfortunately, most of my kind don't believe that way. It's really sad." The Doctor nodded, "I know. It's made your planet's history rather bloody." Serena nodded as she walked beside him, "I know." Her voice was quiet with a sadness in it that touched him.

He squeezed her shoulders as they walked, finally reaching one of the small pubs that dotted the landscape. They went inside and found an unoccupied corner table. The Doctor sat with his back against the wall so he could see what was happening around them, a leftover survival mechanism of his days as a soldier in the Time War. Serena smiled sadly, thinking of the nightmares he still had. She could hear him some nights, crying out and thrashing about as she would pass his room.

She wanted to comfort him as he had her but, she had to admit, she was afraid of him when he was like that. If he hurt her unknowingly, it would make him even sadder and she couldn't stand that happening. It hurt her to think of him having to suffer those nightmares alone. she wondered if she could at least be in the room, like he had been for her. She thought she might try that when he had another one. Listening to him cry and scream pierced her heart like a knife every time she heard him.

She looked over at him and smiled, "Decided what you want yet?" She asked. He grinned, "Yeah, you?" She nodded and he beckoned to the waitress to come over. Once they had ordered, she looked around at the room and it's decorations. Some things were familiar but those that weren't she asked him about. He explained them to her in a low voice until their lunch arrived. After eating, he saw she was tired so they headed back to the TARDIS. Once they arrived she sleepily told him she was going to bed and for him not to stay up all night, again.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, promising her he would try. She smiled and went off. She stopped in the doorway, "Don't forget, we promised Jack a ride home." The Doctor smiled, "I won't forget, I promise." She went on her way. Once in her room, she put everything away and looked up, "If he has another one, wake me, please?" There was an answering hum and she smiled and settled in for the night.

TBC


	12. Cries in the Night

Serena had been asleep for about five hours when the TARDIS hum changed, awakening her. She looked up at the ceiling, "What is it?" The hum changed and Serena nodded, "I see." She got out of bed, wrapped her dark blue silk robe over her, slipped her feet into her dark blue slippers and padded off down the corridor. She knew when she was at the right place. Behind the plain white door she could hear him. He was sobbing, calling out and she could hear him thrashing in his nightmare. "Don't let Jack hear this, the Doctor wouldn't want him to know." TARDIS hummed in agreement.

She looked up, "He always locks the door," She said softly. Then, she heard a faint 'click' and she pushed the door open slowly. The room was simple, sparsely furnished, a leftover from his time as a soldier. He was quiet right now, still sobbing but the thrashing movements had stopped. Sweat stood out on his forehead and torso. She walked over and, sitting on the edge of the bed, gathered him into her arms, the way he had done with her so many years ago. She spoke softly, telling him she was there, that he wasn't alone anymore.

His shaking began to slow down, his breathing began to slow and his tears were drying up. He settled in her arms as if he belonged there. She kissed the top of his head as his arms tightened around her. She stayed till he fell into a peaceful sleep. Once he rolled away from her, she pulled a chair over and sat there, watching over him like he had done for her when she had her nightmares. He slept the rest of the night and near morning, she slipped out and went back to her room.

Later that day, in the control room, he was doing his usual dance, as she called it, spinning dials, pushing buttons, pulling levers and the like. Serena was sitting in the pilot's chair watching him. She noticed that he was moving slower, walking now instead of running till finally, he sat in the chair beside her, his eyes watching her. Running a hand through his close cropped hair, he looked at her sideways.

"You were in my room last night." It was a statement, not a question. She nodded, "Yes, TARDIS woke me and I heard you so, yes, I came to your room." "But, I remember locking the door." Serena smiled softly, "TARDIS unlocked it." He looked up and muttered, "Traitor." Serena chuckled, "Don't be like that. She said you needed a friend. After all, you stayed with me through my nightmares. I wanted to return the favor." He looked at her in silence for the longest. "So, it was really you? I thought I was dreaming it." She laid her hand on his arm, "Yes, I was there for you, I want you to know I'm always here for you."

He smiled, a genuine, sweet smile as his large hand covered her small one, "I know that, Serena but, I could have hurt you." She smiled, "I know and that's a risk I'll take. You're worth any risk, Doctor. At least to me you are." He smiled and, leaning forward, laid a light kiss on her forehead. "Thanks," was all he said then, resumed his imitation of a whirling dervish around the control console. She smiled. 

He checked the monitor and smiled, "Think I found a place to go where we could have some fun." She hopped off the seat and came to the console. "Oh, where?" She asked, her eyes alight with adventure. He smiled, "It's a surprise, ok?" She looked at him and nodded. "Ok then, let's see what happens." He threw the main control lever and they were off again.

TBC


	13. Fear and Longing

She finally regained consciousness but, she was still where she was when she had passed out, in a cold, damp cell barely big enough to move around in. At least she wasn't chained any more. She leaned back against the cool metal wall, trying to remember what had happened, how did they get separated? She missed him, missed him terribly. What had she done to be in here?

She forced her mind back to when they landed, maybe something there would help her remember.

FLASHBACK------------------------

The TARDIS had landed discreetly for a change and they, along with Jack Harkness, stepped out onto a landscape she could only describe as magnificent. The trees were tall, green and waving in the slight breeze. "Where are we?" Serena asked the Doctor. His grin was was wide as his face. "We're on Parnevlon 10 on the Greanbran Sector. The entire planet is what you earthlings would call 'green'. No fossil fuels, nothing like that. They've been that way since I've been visiting here." 

The three of them headed to the market place since Serena had said that was the best place to meet people. They had wandered around the stalls, the Doctor occasionally asking questions, Jack being his usual self but not straying too far from Serena's side, like a knight errant. Thanks to the Doctor's telepathic abilities, Serena was able to understand what was being said even if she couldn't speak the language. She had told the Doctor she wanted to look at the flower market and he led her over there.

She had been looking over the various species of flowers and had turned to say something to the Doctor when her head swam and she remembered collapsing then, the next thing she remembered, she was chained to the wall and she was in her cell.

END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

She shook her head, still not knowing what had happened after that. She saw the small bunk and sat down on it. "Come on, Doctor, where are you?" She didn't want to admit it but, she was scared, alone, no one to talk to. Tears began leaking down her face, "I don't even know what I did." She sat there, wondering, hoping, dreaming and longing for her Doctor. She leaned back against the wall, drawing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

The Doctor and Jack had raised holy hell when Serena had disappeared. The Doctor had gotten even angerier when he discovered she had been arrested. "ARRESTED???" His voice loud, angry and dangerous. "What in the name of whatever was she arrested for?" The Magistrate tried to explain the law she had broken and the Doctor was incredulous. "How can she have broken a law when this is her first visit here? Oh, come on, I'll pay the fine. She didn't know, Magistrate, you cannot condemn her for that."

The Magistrate said something about the law she had supposedly broken and how the punishment wasn't a fine but a term of imprisonment and had finally asked him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time what his name was and only then did they check their computer files. When the screen came up, the Magistrate's eyes widened and he looked at the Doctor with genuine fear in his eyes. Serena's release was ordered immediately and all charges were dropped. The Doctor grinned but that grin vanished when Serena came in. She was disheveled, shivering, bleeding a little from her wrists where the chains had been and, he could see, afraid. He had never seen her afraid before and it almost stopped both of his hearts.

She looked up, her eyes dull, almost lifeless till she saw him. "Doctor!" She flung herself into his arms, crying, sobbing and shaking. He held her close, mummuring to her, stroking her hair and giving the Magistrate a look that might have been able to kill if the Doctor had known how to do it. Jack had felt the wrath inside the Doctor and was just grateful that she seemed to be ok. He hated to think of what could have happened. Serena clung to him, "Home, please?" He nodded. The three of them left and walked back to the TARDIS in silence. The Doctor was on one side of Serena and Jack was on the other. His feeling towards Serena were more those of an older brother and the Doctor had sensed that and was grateful.

Once inside, Serena went to her room to shower and change clothes. The Doctor pulled the dematerilization lever so viciously that TARDIS let out an audible yelp. Jack looked at him cautiously and smiled as the Doctor patted the console, "Sorry old girl, didn't mean to take it out on you." She subsided back to her usual humming. When Serena didn't return to the control room, the Doctor went looking for her. Jack agreed to stay in the control room. The Doctor found her in the Library, curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs, crying quietly.

He walked over, scooped her up then, sat in the chair with her in his lap, her head resting against his chest. "It's ok, Serena, I'm here, you're not alone." She managed a small smile, "I know but, I was so afraid that..." "That what, Serena?" She looked up at him, "That I wasn't going to see you again." His arms tightened around her and she snuggled in closer." My Sweet Serena, you'll never be alone, not if I can help it." His lips brushed the top of her head.

She smiled again and lifted her face to his. He never knew exactly why he did what he did but, he kissed her, softly at first but then, the kiss deepened as she leaned into him. Both of his hearts were racing as her hand curved the side of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pulled back for a moment and looked into her amber-hazel eyes. "Are you sure? Once this starts, there's no going back, for either of us. Serena, I'm too...." He never got to say it as her lips found his. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said in a whisper. "I love you and I know what that means now. Those few hours alone in that cell were the worst of my life, not because I was there but, because you weren't there. I missed you like no one I've ever missed in my life."

He looked at her in wonder. How could she love a gruff old alien like him? The fact that he loved her was inescapable. But, somehow, she had seen through the facades he had built up since the Time War and she had waltzed right through them and made herself at home in his hearts. He looked at her and she saw a different expression in his eyes, one she had never seen before, desire. Desire mingled with fear, fear he would hurt her.

She smiled, "I love you, I know what could happen but, I love you and Yes, I want you, all of you." He smiled slightly and got to his feet with her in his arms. "Which room?" He asked. She laughed, "It doesn't matter to me." He smiled and they ended up in her room with it's Chinese silks and wall hangings. He set her on the floor and for a long moment just looked at her. Then, with a small sigh, he pushed the jacket off her shoulders. 

He undressed her as if unwrapping a precious and fragile gift, which she was to him. She smiled as he pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting the honey blonde mass tumble down her back. He stepped back, amazed at just how beautiful she had become. She looked at him, "Ok, my turn." She began undressing him. She pulled the maroon jumper off of him and smiled as she began tracing the scars on his chest. He smiled as he pulled her closer. She felt his erection through his leather pants and began working on the belt buckle and zipper.

With a low growl, he backed her against the wall, his lips catching hers as he ground his erection against her pelvis, drawing a low moan from her throat. He caught her hands in his and pressed them against the wall above her head as he continued to press against her body. She whimpered as his lips covered hers, roaming over them until she opened her mouth beneath his. His tongue plunged in, licking, tasting, exploring her as she squirmed against him, trying to get closer.

She managed to mummur to him, "Please, get those damned pants off, will you?" He laughed and released her hands so she could undo the belt and unzip his trousers. She pushed them off of his hips and he got them off the rest of the way, kicking them to the side of the room. "Better?" He growled against her ear. "Much, better." She whispered as she reached down and began to stroke him down there, drawing a surprised gasp from him. It had been so long since he had felt like this.

To be honest, he had not been celibate since Grace's death but, he had visited different establishments that catered to his, stronger than usual physical appetites. He was afraid he would hurt Serena if he let loose. He had let himself go when with Grace but his eighth incarnation had not been this rough, this animalistic and it frightened him. He started caressing Serena's vagina and heard her moan as his fingers lightly moved over her down there. 

He buried his face in her throat as she leaned her head back. His larger frame had her pinned against the wall as his caresses grew rougher, his kisses harder as his passions began to rise. Serena smiled. "My Doctor," she whispered in his ear then, let the tip of her tongue play along the outside. He moaned and squeezed her hard down there, drawing a surprised gasp from her. 

"My Serena," He growled as he moved them to her bed. He was hard now and he wanted her, how he wanted her. He pushed her back on the bed and was kneeling over her, his eyes almost totally black with his passion. He began dragging himself across her area, drawing more moans and cries from her as he extended this as long as possible. He wanted to please her, to be as gentle with her as he could but he knew, it was hard to hold back from plundering her body for what he wanted, what he needed from her.

She looked up into his face as he spoke, "Serena, I'm sorry for what will happen, I don't want to hurt you." She smiled, "My life, my love, my Doctor. I'm giving you myself, it's what I've wanted to do for a long time now. I love you and you only." He managed a small smile and lowered his body onto hers as he slid into her in one smooth, firm motion. She threw her head back and thrust her breasts up to him. He began licking, kissing, caressing as she moaned and squirmed, rubbing her body against his. 

Their bodies began moving in an age old rhythm, moving together to give each other the maximum in pleasure. His thrusts were firm, slow, sending shivers through out her frame she as came closer and closer to the edge. He was slowly losing his control as he began thrusting harder, more rapidly into her now, low growls coming from his throat as he wanted more and more from her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head as his lips found her throat and breasts. 

"Come for me, Serena, come for me." He whispered in her ear. She was heaving and bucking against him and he smiled wickedly as he could feel her heat then, she screamed his name and strained against him. When she did, he shoved her back against the bed, burying himself in her completely, loosing himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he smiled as he went even deeper then, he felt something warm and wet down the length of him. He put his hand down there and his fingers came away red with the blood of her virginity. He licked the blood off his fingers and smiled.

Abruptly, she pulled him down to her, caressing him wildly, her lips moving up and down his throat, her fingernails raking his back and shoulders as their lovemaking turned into a passionate wrestling match unlike anything the Doctor had experienced before. Once she had drawn his blood with her nails, she licked it as well and then, she gasped as she looked into his eyes. He felt it too, the blood bonding had taken hold. They were now linked together, mind, body and soul.

He reached up and caressed her cheek, "My sweet Serena, There's something I need to tell you now that we are joined." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "ThetaSigmaDeFalcon." She looked up at him, her eyes widening, "Your name?" He nodded, "The last person I said it to was Grace. Now that you are my wife, You should know it as well." "Your wife? We're married?" He smiled at her, pulling her closer as they now lay side by side, her head nestled on his chest. "Yes, my love, we are. If you want, we can find your father and have him perform a traditional Shaolin ceremony but, according to the traditions of my people, we're legally married."

She raised her head to look into those intensely blue eyes. "Maybe later, but, right now, I'm perfectly content." She laid her head back down where she could hear the beating of both his hearts and soon, that steady rhythm lulled her to sleep in his arms. He smiled as he felt her breathing slow into the steady rhythm of sleep. He still had trouble believing that she had given herself to him so whole heartedly. He hadn't told her about the blood bonding but, she acted as if she had known. Finally, he also slept, feeling safe and content for the first time since he lost Grace.

TBC


	14. Learning Together

As usual, he woke first to find Serena's head still nestled on his chest. He smiled as he lightly kissed the top of her head, causing her to move slightly but then, she settled back down, breathing normally. He was still in wonder about the previous night. He had been more than a little surprised by her strength, her determination and her ability to match his passions. 

He had been so afraid of hurting her when he had lost control but she had surprised him. He wanted to treat her as gently as he could but he knew it would be impossible. So far, she seemed like she was fine.

He slipped out of bed and after taking a quick shower, he got dressed and headed for the control room to see where they were heading. As he twirled knobs and pushed buttons, he thought about Serena. He realized there was still a lot to learn about her and that made him come to a decision. First, however, he dropped off Jack as promised then, He began setting coordinates deliberately. There was something he had to do and he was going to make sure he did this right.

Serena came in later, dressed in jeans, a long sleeved tee shirt of sapphire blue and a blue denim jacket. "Hey," she said as she walked over to him. His deep blue eyes looked at her and he smiled then pulled her in for a long kiss. She finally stepped back with a grin, "You have to remember, I do not have a respiratory by pass system, ok?" He frowned and nodded, "Sorry." She smiled, "Where are we going?" she asked.

He looked at her, his face serious. "We're going to see your Father. I want to ask him something." She nodded, "You want his blessing to marry me?" He nodded, "Yes, I do." Serena smiled, "I understand. At least I can see him and Peter again." The Doctor smiled, "True and, like I said, I want to do this right." Serena nodded, "Ok." Then, the TARDIS landed.

Caine was in the apothecary mixing medicines when he heard an unfamiliar sound coming from the meditation/workout room. He walked in just in time to see a dark blue police call box materialize out of nowhere in a corner of the room. It solidified and there was a loud thump then silence. Caine watched as the door opened and was surprised when Serena stepped out. "Father!" She flew across the room into his embrace then, he saw the Doctor step out. 

Caine nodded to the tall man when he walked over to join father and daughter. "Doctor," Caine inclined his head, "You are welcome in my home." The Doctor nodded, "Thank you, Master Caine. Serena wanted to see you, as did I." Caine raised his eyebrows and the three of them went back into the apothecary. Serena sat on the raised platform as the Doctor stood beside her. Caine smiled to himself as he watched Serena take her friend's hand in hers.

"Master Caine, I want to ask something of you." Caine listened. The Doctor continued, "I would ask your permission to make Serena my wife." Caine looked surprised, "I see." He looked at his daughter and saw her radiance, the radiance of a woman totally in love. She reminded him of her mother in that moment. Serena grinned, "Father, would you perform the ceremony for us?" Caine looked at her, "You want to be married now?" She nodded, "Yes, we do."

Caine stepped back, folding his arms across his chest. "I wish to speak to your friend first, Daughter." She nodded, "I know. I can sit out on the terrace while you do. I won't be in the way or, I could go back into the TARDIS." The Doctor smiled, "The terrace will be fine, Rene." She smiled hearing his nickname for her. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and then walked out onto the terrace to look over the city her father and brother lived in.

Caine led the Doctor into a small room off the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down. Once Caine had prepared tea for them both, Caine was seated. "So, you wish to marry my daughter?" The Doctor looked at the Shaolin and nodded, "Yes, I fell in love with her and her with me." Caine looked at him keenly, "The two of you have already been, together?" He asked. The Doctor looked at him and slowly nodded, "Yes, by mutual consent. We....needed each other." Caine looked at him, "You have suffered a great loss in your life." 

The Doctor looked at the ceiling and Caine could see pain in every line of the man's body. "Yes, my second wife, Grace." Caine nodded and in a soft voice, "Tell me of her." The Doctor did in a quiet voice that did nothing to hide the pain and grief he felt for the lovely Doctor Holloway. "She sacrificed herself to protect me, I had been injured and was going to regenerate anyway but, she acted on instinct and stepped in front of me, taking a blaster ray meant for me."

Tears began forming in the Doctor's blue eyes. "She died while I was regenerating. Once that was completed, she was gone. There was nothing I could do for her." "There is something else, is there not?" The Doctor nodded, "Grace was pregnant with our first child. It died when the blaster ray hit her. I didn't know until then, we had been so busy, she hadn't found time to tell me." He went quiet and Caine reached over to lay a hand on the Doctor's arm. 

The Doctor looked at the table and then, raised his head, "You deserve to know who your daughter is taking on. Ask what you will and if I can answer, I will." Caine nodded. "I understand your pain, Doctor, I have been in that situation. Laura, Serena and Peter's mother developed a rare form of blood cancer when Serena was five and Peter three. Even I, with all of my skills could only prolong her life for a few months. Losing her was...devastating." The Doctor nodded, understanding fully what Caine had gone through. "It never totally goes away I've noticed and Serena understands that." The Doctor chuckled, "She encouraged me to talk about Grace, to tell, out loud how I was feeling and," His voice caught and tears formed in those expressive blue eyes, "She was there for me, comforting me, listening, the first one to really listen to me in a long time."

Caine looked at him, "Has any of your other companions listened to you over time?" The Doctor smiled softly, "Yes, one, back in my Fourth Incarnation, a young reporter named Sarah Jane Smith. I first met her in my Third Incarnation then, she witnessed my regeneration. We traveled together for quite awhile until I had to take her home. I had been summoned to Gallifrey and at that time, humans could not come there. I took her home." He fell silent. "You never went back?" "No," The Doctor shook his head. "She deserved a normal life. I know she's all right, I check on her from time to time but seeing her again would be too hard, on both of us."

Caine looked at him. "Were you and she ever....?" The Doctor shook his head firmly, "No, we were more best friends, almost like brother and sister than anything else. I valued our friendship highly, still do really and won't do anything to mess it up. Sarah Jane understands., so does Serena." Caine nodded and the two men continued to talk.

TBC


	15. The Visions Begin

Serena was sitting on the terrace while her Father and the Doctor talked. She crossed her legs in her favorite position, one the Doctor had tried to duplicate at the cost of falling over on his side into the lake they had gone to so they could relax. She smiled remembering that but now, she settled her breathing and closed her eyes. It would be her second time meditating outside of TARDIS and she wasn't sure what would happen. 

She began her controlled breathing exercises and began settling into a light meditative state. Flashes of her past went through her mind, things the Doctor had told her, places they had gone together then, she began to go deeper, as though she was being led somewhere, led to a place she had never been before. 

At first, she found herself in total darkness but that didn't frighten her, darkness had never frightened her. Then, images began to appear, images she couldn't make out just yet. There were noises too, like voices but they were unintelligible right now. Then, Serena began to feel emotions coming from these images, emotions like fear, hatred, wanting to destroy, to kill but, who were they after?

As Caine and the Doctor talked, Caine became more and more distracted. The Doctor noticed and looked at him keenly. "What is it, Master?" Caine blinked, "Serena, she is meditating but, her chi is becoming increasingly more unsettled. She is on the terrace." As both men got to their feet, there was a piercing scream from the terrace. 

The Doctor reached her first and found her lying on her side. He gathered her into his arms and carried her inside, laying her on the raised platform. Caine examined her. "Physically, she is unharmed. Something in her meditations has frightened her. She should awaken shortly." The Doctor nodded and stayed beside her, her small hand in his large, callused one.

After a few minutes, Serena began to toss and turn, muttering something neither man could make out at the moment. Then, she suddenly sat up, screaming, "NO!" and she was trembling violently. The Doctor enfolded her in his long arms, "It's all right, we're both here, Serena, we're here." Then, she broke down and sobbed against his shoulder, her arms wound around him tightly, like she was afraid to let him go. "You're here," she repeated over and over, "You're here."

The Doctor's troubled blue eyes sought out Caine's grey ones and saw the father was also concerned. He looked at Caine, "The last time she cried like this was when she had nightmares after the destruction of your temple." Caine nodded and went to the apothecary bench. He then came over with a small cup of steaming tea. "She needs to drink this, it will help calm her." The Doctor nodded and placed the cup in her hands. She sipped it, slowly with the Doctor's encouragement.

Caine stepped back to watch and saw the complete and utter trust his daughter had in this man who was not of this earth. He sighed, knowing that this trust could be used against the both of them but he had the feeling they were already aware of that. Serena finished the tea and again nestled her head against her beloved's shoulder, totally at peace with him.

After a few more minutes, the Doctor drew back and looked into Serena's eyes, "Can you tell us what you saw, Rene?" Serena drew in a long breath and let it out with a shudder. "I was sifting through memories at first, places we've been to then, things changed." She stopped. Caine crouched next to her, "Continue, daughter, we are here." She swallowed and the Doctor again slipped his hand into hers. She flashed him a grateful smile and then, her father took her other hand.

"It got dark, I mean pitch black but, that didn't frighten me. Images began forming, images not clear enough to make out and then there were voices but the words were unintelligible. It was the emotions that got through to me." The Doctor looked at her keenly, "What emotions?" Her eyes stared straight ahead as she whispered, "Fear, hatred, kill, want to destroy, they want to kill, to destroy. They hate and fear someone." Caine looked at her, "Do you know who they fear?" 

She shook her head, "No, not yet, I didn't go that deep. It's only the second time I've meditated outside of the TARDIS. The first time was when we were visiting the Eye of Orion." Caine nodded and the Doctor drew Serena's head onto his shoulder. "Take your time, don't force it." She nodded, "i'm tired, that took a lot out of me." Caine told the Doctor where Serena could sleep and soon, they had her settled.

The Doctor stayed crouched next to Serena, never taking his eyes off of her as she slept. Caine watched for a few minutes then retreated to the apothecary where he resumed working on his medicines. He thought about what he had just seen and how devoted this man was to his daughter. He knew Serena would be safe with him. He approved of this man his daughter wanted to marry. 

TBC


	16. The Visions Clear

While Serena was sleeping, Peter came bounding into the apothecary and stopped stock still when he saw the TARDIS parked in the corner of the meditation/workout room. He then found his father. "Serena's here?" "Yes, my son but, she is sleeping. She has been having visions that have greatly disturbed her chi. The Doctor is with her. He is very devoted to her. He has asked my permission to marry her."

Peter's eyes widened, "Marry her?" "Yes, and Serena is deeply in love with him. I can trust him with my child." Peter just shook his head, "Leave it my sister to marry an alien." Then, his face sobered, "Is she all right?" Caine nodded, "I believe so but, I will feel better when I know about her visions. I believe they concern the Doctor but, they have not been clear for her." Peter nodded.

Back in the sleeping room, the Doctor was still crouched, like a statue, next to Serena's futon as she slept. He was reaching the same conclusion Caine had come to about Serena's visions but, they needed to be clearer before he could decide what to do. One thing he was determined to do was to keep Serena safe. That, however, would not be easy. He waited.

Serena began to awaken slowly. She turned onto her side and was surprised to see the Doctor crouched beside her. she blinked, "How long have you been here?" She asked softly. He smiled, "Ever since you fell asleep." She sat up, "You what?" He grinned and slowly rose to his feet. He helped her up to her feet. She swayed a bit and he held her until she steadied. She laid her head against his chest, the steady beating of his twin hearts reassuring to her.

He smiled then tilted her head up, kissing her gently on the lips. "You ready to get married?" He asked. She nodded and they went to the apothecary where her father and Peter were. She was surprised, "Peter?" He turned, "Hi, Sis." He hugged her tight. Then he looked long and hard at the Doctor, who returned the gaze steadily. "You take good care of my sister, got it?" Peter said. The Doctor nodded, "Got it." Peter nodded and stepped back.

Caine came in with Lo Si and Peter's current partner, Mary Margaret Sklaney. With all of them there, Caine joined his daughter, Serena Kiyoto Caine to that alien Time Lord called "The Doctor." He pronounced them man and wife and after some more talking and hugs, Serena and her husband departed in the TARDIS. Peter looked at the copy of the marriage license he had picked up at Caine's request. He saw Serena's name where she had signed it and where the groom signed, he saw "Dr John DeFalcon" He raised an eyebrow but, said nothing.

Then, he looked at his father talking quietly with Mary Margaret and walked out onto the terrace. Lo Si soon joined him. "You are concerned, young Caine?" Peter nodded. "Your sister has chosen wisely, young one. He loves her as your father loved your mother." Peter smiled, barely remembering the love his parents had shown to each other in so many different ways and his father's overwhelming grief when Laura Caine had died.

"I just wonder what will happen to him if anything happens to Serena?" Lo Si shook his head, "You do not want to know, young friend. If it is death due to illness or accident, he will grieve but, if it is through the hands of an enemy, his rage will be terrible to behold. Pray that never happens, my friend." Peter nodded, "Don't worry, I want nothing to happen to my sister, nothing."

Lo Si nodded, "As long as it is within the Doctor's power, she will be safe, my friend. He loves her with every fiber of his being and will do what is necessary to protect her, no matter what it is. He has lost far too much already, too much." Peter decided not to ask what Lo Si meant, he had the feeling it wasn't his place. He just prayed to the Tao that now that Serena was happy, she would remain that way.

TBC


	17. Facing the Danger

In the control room, Serena watched her now husband move about, setting coordinates, sliding levers, spinning dials. "Where are we going, love?" She asked. He smiled, feeling all warm inside when she called him 'love'. "Looking for the perfect honeymoon place, if you must know." Serena grinned, "Haven't you realized by now that anywhere with you is perfect?" He smiled, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss and he almost forgot the coordinates he wanted.

They finally ended up on a garden planet that almost took her breath away, it was so beautiful. She looked back at her husband who was carrying a blanket and a large picnic basket. They found a spot underneath a large, spreading tree and The Doctor spread out the blanket then, they sat down. She was watching a small grove of trees that were waving in the breeze as he unpacked the basket.

The waving put her into a meditative state and she went back to what she was feeling back at her father's kwoon. The fear and anger were back and she concentrated on it, wanting to know who it was directed at. She slipped deeper and deeper into trance. The Doctor noticed and watched her carefully. Then, she saw and her face changed to one of horror mingled with fear. He saw her face change, her eyes widening in fear, her mouth opening in a soundless scream.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Rene, Rene, you're safe, it's ok, wake up." She blinked a couple of times and looked at him. He was startled by the tears in her eyes and he pulled her head to his shoulder. "Rene, what happened?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, she settled against her husband and spoke in a low voice. "My visions came back and they cleared, I know now. What I was feeling is directed at you, my love." She pulled back to look at him. "At me?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Who are they, Rene?" Her eyes told him that she didn't want to say it. She knew this would break his hearts but she had promised to never lie to him. The tears came back, "I am so sorry my love. This is going to hurt you." His blue eyes looked at her, "Tell me." He said softly. She nestled her head against his shoulder again and spoke one simple, chilling word. "Daleks."

She felt his body stiffen and his arms tighten around her. She had a feeling what this would do to him. She remembered his nightmares after she was old enough to understand why he was having them. She hadn't wanted to tell him. "Love, are you all right?" He was quiet, too quiet and she pulled back. What she saw scared her. His eyes had changed, they were cold, like orbs of blue ice. His face was hard. She had never seen him like this before and it frankly frightened her.

Now she understood, understood why he was called "The Oncoming Storm". He looked like one with his eyes having turned a smokey blue and the hardness about him. "Theta?" She asked softly and he blinked and his eyes were back to their intense blue. His body relaxed. She reached up gently and touched his face. He looked at her and saw her eyes. He pulled her to him, "I'm sorry, Rene." She smiled, "So am I. They're near, I can feel them. We have to go, don't we?" He nodded sadly. "Yes, we do."

She nodded as they packed up in silence and re entered the TARDIS. she put everything away as he checked the control console and set the coordinates. He flipped switches and spun dials as he began seeking out his ancient enemies. When she came back in, he was grim. "I've found them, Rene. This will be dangerous." She laid a hand on his, "I know but, I promised to stay with you through everything and I will, Daleks and all. I'm not leaving, whatever happens, we face it, together." He nodded and threw the lever. They were on their way.

She watched his deliberate movements as he moved around the console. He had told her some of his nightmares, remembering the Time war and the loss of his home world and his people. The war had also cost him his beloved Grace and their unborn child. She had an idea of how much he hated the Daleks but even she had no clue as to how deep that hatred ran in his soul. That side of him frightened her but it also made her love him that much more.

"Theta, are you going to be all right? I know how you are about the Daleks. How is it possible that any of them survived?" He was quiet for a few then sighed, "I don't know, Rene. It's possible not all were time locked but, I just don't know." He went quiet and Serena got out of the chair and walked over to him. "I know you regenerated into this body because of the war. Tell me about him, about the man who loved Grace."

He smiled softly. "Come on." He took her hand and they went to the library. He found an old fashioned photo album that was anything but ordinary. He sat on the wide sofa and she nestled against him as he opened it in the middle. She looked at a photo. She recognized Grace Holloway and then, she saw him. He was around 5' 7" to 5' 8". His hair was a reddish brown that curled and hung to his shoulders. The eyes were the same intense blue she knew so well. His clothing was straight out of a Charles Dickens novel. One thing leaped out at her. He was happy, very, very happy.

It made her sad to realize just how much the Time War had changed him. She traced the face in the photo and then looked at her Doctor. He saw the tears, "Why, Rene?" She smiled sadly, "The War changed you, you were so happy then but the Daleks.." her fist suddenly clenched in anger, "They demanded so much from you, it wasn't fair."

He sighed and nodded, "No, it wasn't and they will pay, Rene, they will pay. I'm not the man I was back then. Back then, I would go out of my way not to hurt anyone but now, I've been a soldier, I've had to kill and I know now I have that capacity. I don't like it but, it's there." Serena nodded, "Father is the same way. He can kill but, he avoids it whenever possible. It tears him apart inside when he does because he believes he failed."

The Doctor nodded, "I know but I learned that sometimes, it cannot be avoided. I always hate myself afterwards." Serena smiled, "I know, I've heard you at night. I have an idea, if you're interested." He smiled, "What, my love?" "Well, you know the gym TARDIS set up for me?" He nodded. "You told me once that you had studied and learned several martial arts." He nodded, "Well," she said, "I've found that sparring, even with the practice dummies, helps me release a lot of built up anger, tension, even fear sometimes. It might help you?"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled, It may at that, my sweet. I'll keep it in mind." She smiled then, they both heard the sound from TARDIS and looked at each other. "We're here, Rene." She took a deep breath, smiled and, taking his hand, they walked back to the control room side by side. she would never leave him, ever.

TBC


	18. Satellite Five

When the TARDIS materialized, Serena and the Doctor looked around and found they were on a satellite hovering over earth but, it was unlike any satellite Serena had ever seen before. She and the Doctor had already determined their wedding rings would remain hidden, no sense in giving their enemies more information than was necessary.

Once on board they suddenly found themselves in the middle of a huge gaming station. Before they could say anything, Serena found herself on the set of a futuristic version of "The Weakest Link" and was shocked to see that losing contestants were, literally, vaporized. She had no idea where her beloved Doctor was. He was, right then, on the set of their version of "Big Brother" and was not a happy man.

He was worried sick about his beloved Serena. He also knew, something wasn't right about this. Nothing. He struck up a conversation with another game contestant named Lynda and she answered any of his questions about the station. He determined he needed to get out of the game he was in, he hated games anyway and go looking for Serena. 

As he moved through the different levels, heading for the top, he found someone he never thought to see again, Captain Jack Harkness. Needless to say, Jack was surprised as well but the two men talked and when Jack found out Serena was there, he immediately agreed to help the Doctor find her. Jack liked the young woman but something inside him told him to be friends only to her. He had seen it back on the Eye of Orion, every time Serena looked at the Doctor.

They finally made their way to the level Serena was on. She was holding her own on "The Weakest Link" in fact, she was one of the last two contestants there. She had watched in horror as the other losing contestants were vaporized. Then, she saw the Doctor and Jack Harkness! She then missed the last question. The Doctor saw total and complete fear in her eyes as the host, "Anne Droid" began to say her line. Serena bolted towards her beloved Doctor as Anne said, "You are the Weakest Link, goodbye." She fired. Serena was within three feet of the Doctor and Jack when the beam hit her. She disappeared and all that was left behind was a pile of fine dust.

Jack was in shock then, he looked at the Doctor and took a couple of steps backward. The last Time Lord was like a statue, staring at the pile of dust on the floor then, he slowly crouched down, scooping up some of that dust in one, large, calloused hand. He was quiet, too quiet, Jack thought to himself. Then Security rushed in and arrested them and Lynda, who had followed them. Once they reached the cell, Jack kept looking at the Doctor and said nothing till the guards had moved away.

Jack turned and the look on the Doctor's face, especially in his eyes frightened the young Time Agent. Those blue eyes held no warmth, no light, nothing. They were dead. Jack looked at him but, decided to say nothing till the Doctor did but, Jack was ready, just in case. He just hoped they could get out because something about this place made the young man decidedly uneasy.

When Serena's head cleared, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't dead. That was one good point then, she looked around and her heart sank. Daleks, there were Daleks everywhere. Then, she remembered the look on her husband's face just before she vanished. He probably believed she was dead well, there was a way to correct that mistake. Letting the Daleks believe she was still unconscious, she opened her mind, "Theta? Theta, I'm here, I'm alright. That was a transmat beam. I'm on the Dalek ship. They don't know I can contact you. I'm here."

Then, she heard that familiar metallic voice, "You will stand. You are an associate of the Doc-tor, you will predict his actions, you will predict." She slowly got to her feet and looked around. She was surrounded. "No, I can't predict what he'll do, I don't know." One Dalek came towards her, "You will predict!" Serena looked at it, "I can't predict what I don't know." She knew why they hadn't killed her. She was the bait, the bait for their trap but she smiled, remembering what he told her once.

She looked at the Dalek, "I can tell you this, there is one thing you never put in a trap if you want to continue your existence." A deep voice in front of her asked, "And what is that?" Serena grinned, "Simple, The Doctor." The voice in front of her almost chuckled, "We will see when he arrives." Serena remained quiet.

In the cell, The Doctor was still unnaturally quiet, even Lynda was edging away from him then, in his mind, the Doctor sensed a familiar touch, the bonding! "Theta? I'm here, on the Dalek ship." That was a transmat, not a vaporization beam. I'm here but....." He could sense the fear and her trying to be brave. He answered, his mental tone gentle, laced with love and concern, "But what, Rene?" "They know you're there. They've known since we arrived." He mentally nodded, "Stay calm, I'll get you." He heard a light chuckle, "I already knew that."

He chuckled inwardly then called for the guards, loudly. As they unlocked the door, the Doctor looked at Jack and said one word, "Ready?" Jack saw the spark back in those eyes and simply nodded. Once the door was unlocked, both men struck like lightening. Jack took the weapons as the Doctor led Lynda out and told her to get below with the others. she nodded and left at a run. The guards were locked in the cell and the Doctor and Jack headed out.

Jack looked at the Time Lord, "What changed?" He asked. The Doctor never looked at him, he just smiled, "Serena's alive. I know where she is." Jack nodded, "Glad to hear that but how?" The Doctor looked at him, he knew Serena trusted Jack so, he smiled, "Simple, Jack and don't broadcast this. Serena would want me to tell you so don't betray her." Jack nodded, "Doctor, I'd never do anything to hurt her." The Doctor smiled, "I know. It's like this, Serena's my wife."

The sentence exploded in Jack's head, they were married? No wonder the Doctor had reacted that way when he thought Serena was dead, they must have mind bonded. "Neat," said Jack with a grin, showing he understood. The Doctor nodded and the two men reached the top level, the control centre of the entire station. Now, to get Serena back and eradicate the Daleks once and for all.

TBC


	19. In the Presence of the Emperor

Serena stood against the wall watching the Daleks make their hurried preparations for her beloved Doctor. She knew he was coming after her, there was no doubt in her mind about that. She just wondered how, without getting his fool self killed. Then, the main view screen was activated and she saw him, that face, her Doctor. She saw Jack over his shoulder with a mile wide grin and was pleased to see the young man. She remembered him from the Eye of Orion. Then, she focused on her beloved Theta. 

She looked at his face and saw his eyes. He hadn't quite recovered from those few moments when he believed her to be dead. She smiled sadly. The Dalek beside her made her move forward where she could be seen. "You will not interfere, Doc-tor." The Dalek spoke. The Doctor looked almost through the screen, seeing her. "Oh? And why is that?" The Dalek partially turned it's gun towards her. "We have your associate, you will not interfere or she will be exterminated."

The Doctor looked at the screen and at her and she felt a light, almost playful tickle in her mind which always meant he was up to something. All she sent him through their bond was three words, "I trust you." He flashed a grateful, "Thank you." and then spoke to the Dalek, one word. "No." Serena was never more proud of him than she was at that moment. Jack and the others were shocked. Jack flashed a quizzical look at the Time Lord but wisely said nothing.

The Daleks were shocked, that was the only word Serena could think of. The lead Dalek spoke, "What is the meaning of this?" The Doctor sat back and again, said, "No." The Dalek was flustered, "What is the meaning of this negative?" The Doctor's face was expressionless, "It means No." At last, the Doctor smiled. "It means I will not listen to you." The Dalek spoke, "Then she will be exterminated." 

The Doctor's grin widened, "No, she won't and I'll tell you why. "I'm going to rescue Serena Caine. I'm going to fly right in and get her and then," His expression changed, "I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of existence!" The Dalek looked at him, "But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan!" The Doctor's grin was megawatt now, "Yeah, and doesn't that scare you to death? Serena!" She looked up, "Yes, Doctor?" "I'm coming to get you." He raised the sonic screwdriver and the screen went off. 

The Daleks began moving around and Serena waited, knowing he was coming for her and yet, concerned. Then, she felt the winds from the TARDIS and the sound grew louder. She looked around and her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. TARDIS was materializing around her! Unfortunately, it was also enclosing the Dalek standing beside her. She saw her beloved Theta looking at her and caught Jack out of the corner of her eye but she kept her eyes on her husband.

Once TARDIS had fully materialized, Theta yelled at her to "Get Down!" She didn't need him to tell her twice. She hit the ground just as Jack fired some sort of weapon that blasted the Dalek wide open. The next thing Serena knew, a pair of strong arms lifted her off the floor and he was almost crushing her against him. His lips found her ear, "You're alive." She smiled as she nestled her head on his shoulder, "I'm here, my love, I'm here."

He drew back just enough to kiss her, long and passionately. She returned it and finally looked him in the eyes. "I knew you'd come, I never doubted it. I never doubted you." He smiled and released her so he could study the Dalek. She saw Jack and held out her arms and was swept up in an brotherly hug. "I hear congratulations are in order." He said and Serena grinned. "Yup, we're married my friend so stop looking at him that way." Jack looked at her, saw the twinkle in her eyes and laughed, setting her back on the ground.

She moved back to her Doctor's side and looked at him. "So, this is a Dalek?" He nodded, absently slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, that's what they mutated into after their own nuclear war. Well, no sense in staying inside, time to meet the neighbors." He headed towards the door, her and Jack following. She felt Theta distance himself from her and she understood why. They was no way the Daleks needed to know just what she did mean to the Doctor.

The second the Doctor stepped outside the TARDIS, the Daleks cried, "Exterminate!" and fired, hitting the shielding. He crossed his arms and leaned against the ship saying, "Come on out, nothing can get through the shields." Serena and Jack followed and the Doctor began asking questions then, he asked how they survived and that deep voice Serena had heard earlier answered, "They survived through me, Doctor." They turned in the direction of the voice and the room lit up to reveal an extremely large Dalek in a housing that almost took up the entire room.

The Doctor looked up and said, "Serena, Jack, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." Serena looked at Jack and they both looked up. She listened to them talk about how he had created new Daleks and now called himself their 'God'. She watched the Doctor's face as he realized how much they hated themselves then, she saw how they backed up in fear when he called himself the "Oncoming Storm". They were afraid of him, that was why they wanted him dead.

He looked at the Emperor and said, "We're going, Serena, Jack, get into the TARDIS." The Emperor spoke, "I did not give you leave to go." The Doctor looked back at him and said, "Tough." He walked inside and closed the doors as the Daleks fired on the shielding crying "Exterminate" over and over again. Serena watched him lean his forehead against the closed doors of the TARDIS and went to him.

"Theta?" She said softly, laying her hand on his arm. He turned to her and she stepped back when she saw the tears in his ice blue eyes. "Oh my sweet love," She said, pulling him to her. He buried his face in her shoulder and she felt his body shake as he cried. Then, he spoke in a muffled whisper, "It was all for nothing, all of it. Everything we did, everything I had to do was all for nothing." Serena heard the brokenness and shook her head.

"Now you listen to me, Theta Sygma DeFalcon," She said in a low, fierce voice that Jack could not hear, "You stop this, right now! You did what you had to do and yes, they may be here but you did stop them back then, you did or none of us would be here now, especially me. Now you stop feeling sorry for yourself. They call you the "Oncoming Storm" for a reason. Use that pain, that grief, channel it towards the ones who cost you so much, channel it at the Daleks. Become the storm that takes them down. They are wrong about one thing, what they call our weakness, our flaw is what makes us stronger than them, our emotions. You know that, however much you tried to deny it in the past."

Theta pulled back and looked at his wife. This woman was human, barely reached to his shoulder and had such strength and determination yet, there was a calmness like the eye of a hurricane but she could erupt if necessary. He never realized until then how much he depended on her to keep him level or how much she had eased his grief and pain over the Time War. That was when he realized, with a start, that he hadn't had a nightmare about the war since before they were married.

He headed to the controls console, "We need to get back to the satellite and see what we can do to stop them." Jack nodded, "I'm with you there." Serena laid her hand on her husband's and smiled, "Now that's the you I like to see." He grinned at her and threw the lever and they vanished from the ship. They had work to do.

TBC


	20. She Promised Him Forever

The TARDIS landed in the main control center for the game station and they exited. The Doctor was able to explain what was happening and how he could stop the Daleks. Serena figured it out the same time as Jack said, "A Delta Wave?" The Doctor explained what a Delta wave was and what it could do. He asked Serena to help him as Jack took off to try and organize the citizens into an effective fighting force.

Serena sat on the floor stripping the casing off a bundle of wires. There was a companionable silence between them. The Doctor looked over at her, "We could leave, let nature take it's course you know but, you never even thought of that, did you?" She smiled, "I'm just too good, besides, you wouldn't leave either." He smiled, she knew him too well.

Then, they heard a noise and he looked up, "The Delta Wave is building." They rushed over to the main control console and she watched as he looked at the readings and dropped his head. "Theta? Is it that bad?" He looked at her then grinned that megawatt smile she loved so much. "Rene, you are brilliant! I might be able to do it but, we'll need the TARDIS, come on." 

The two of them ran inside and he pointed to a section on one panel. She nodded and held down the controls. He looked at her, "Stay there, I need to go activate the game controls." He took off running out the door. Then, Serena heard a familiar wheezing sound and ran for the doors but they were locked. She pounded on the doors, screaming for him to let her out, tears falling down her face. "No, Theta, don't do this to me, THETA!!!" The TARDIS disappeared.

He stared at the space where the TARDIS had been, tears leaking down his own face. "Forgive me, Rene but, I won't risk you. I love you." He whispered in her mind then, he went back to work. He worked quietly and calmly, knowing that what he was putting together would not only kill every living thing on earth but him as well. That was why he sent Serena away.

In the TARDIS, Serena was crying, begging TARDIS to take her back to him. Then, a hologram of him appeared. "Serena, this is an emergency program. Please, listen to me. If you're seeing this it means I'm in a possibly fatal situation with no way out. I'm sending you home to your father. Please listen before you say anything. This program means that this machine must not fall into my enemies hands so listen to me, let it land where I'm sending you. Let the old girl die and please, Serena, do one thing for me." The Hologram turned to look at her and it's voice was more like his, "Live for me, Rene, have the adventure I never could have. I love you." The hologram shut off.

She stood there not knowing what to do and then, TARDIS landed. She bolted for the doors and came out in her father's meditation/workout room. Caine had walked in, saw his daughter's face and simply pulled her to him as she cried on his shoulder. Finally, they were on the terrace as she told her father what had happened and how the Doctor had sent her home. "I have to get back to him, Father, I have to." Caine held her in his arms. "Then, we have to find a way to get you back to him, my child." 

She nodded and led him into the blue box. "There's a panel that is supposed to open and it contains what the Doctor calls the "Heart of the TARDIS." If i can get that open, I can communicate with her and she can take me back to him. Father, I can't live without him. He's become so much a part of me I'll die if I lose him." Caine nodded, he could see it in his daughter's eyes. "Then, child, we will find a way." She nodded gratefully and they began working.

After four hours of trying though,there was nothing. She sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chin. Caine crouched in front of her, "Child, love always finds a way, you know that." "I know, Father. You have to go don't you?" He nodded, "I have rounds to make." She nodded, "Go, You'll know what happened when you get back." Caine smiled, "Find him, Serena, find the man you love." He kissed her forehead and left, closing the doors behind him.

She sat there staring up at the ceiling, "Please help me, old girl. I know you love him as much as I do. I'll do anything to save him, anything." She bowed her head onto her knees and cried. Then, she heard a familiar hum and looked up. "What?" She stood up and walked over to a section of the console. The hum sounded again and Serena smiled, "Yes, I'm sure Old girl. I meant what I said. I'd do anything to save his life, even give up my own. I love him that much."

The section top flew open with a crash and Serena found herself staring into a swirl of golden luminsence. The winds began to move and the light came towards her. She barely noticed the central rotor begin to rise and fall as the TARDIS vanished from the kwoon. She stared into the swirling colors and smiled as she saw what the Doctor always saw. She found it beautiful. Then, Tardis landed with it's usual sound and Serena turned towards the doors. She was keeping the promise she had made at their wedding when she promised him, "Forever."

TBC


	21. The More Things Change

When the TARDIS appeared, The Doctor was in shock. He had sent her away, how did she get back? He completely forgot about the Daleks that were surrounding him. The doors opened and he stumbled back and to the floor as wisps of golden light streamed out. Then, Serena stepped out of the TARDIS. He was stunned. What had she done? 

She walked up to where he was and looked down on him with infinite love showing in her face. "Serena, what have you done?" He asked in a low, horrified whisper. She smiled, "The TARDIS let me look into her and then, she looked into me." His eyes widened, "You looked into the Time Vortex? Serena, no human is supposed to be able to do that!" She smiled and then, faced the Emperor Dalek. He tried to have the others shoot her but, she stopped that then, she raised her arms, tears spilling down her face, as she spoke, "The Time War ends, I can see every atom of your existence and I divide them." 

The Daleks began fading, melting into a golden mist and then disappearing all together. The Doctor was watching her in shock as she seemed to send her mind furthur. She found Jack, dead in a corridor and her heart grieved then, she looked at her husband, "I bring life." He felt it when Jack suddenly came back, dragging air into his lungs. The Doctor's insides turned into a sick knot at what his wife had done, all out of compassion. He looked up at her.

"You have to stop this Rene, just let it go." She looked down, "How? How do I let go of such glory? I can see all that you see, my beloved, all that was, all that is, all that ever could be. I see it all now and I understand." He got to his feet slowly, barely beginning to hope. "Yes, that is what I see but, doesn't it drive you mad?" She looked at him, "I burn, my head...it's killing me." He pulled her to him, "I can take care of that." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. 

The golden glow left her eyes and went into his as the kiss deepened until she slumped in his arms, unconscious. He gently laid her on the floor and then stood up. Then, he pursed his lips and expelled the vortex in a breath. It left his body and traveled back to where it belonged. He staggered a bit then, crouched down and caressed her face with his large hand. He scooped her into his arms and with a flash of regret, carried her into the TARDIS and dematerialized before Jack could get into the control center.

When Serena came to, she was lying on the floor and he was at the control console. She sat up, "What happened? Where's Jack?" The Doctor sighed, "We left him behind." "Why?" She got to her feet, "What happened, Theta, what happened after the TARDIS panel opened back at my father's kwoon?" He looked at her, his blue eyes narrowing then, he sighed, "You remember?" She nodded, "Probably has something to do with my Shaolin heritage, being more in tune with mystical happenings that most people are. I remember everything up until you kissed me. After that, I remember nothing."

He nodded, it made sense given that she wasn't your ordinary run of the mill human. "Theta, we can't leave Jack behind, he's the only one alive on that satellite. Please, we have to go get him, leaving him there is cruel." He looked at her, nodded and threw the control lever. The TARDIS materialized in the right place and Serena opened the door. Jack Harkness stumbled in and collapsed. The Doctor carried him to one of the extra rooms and put him to bed then came back to the control room. Serena was still there and she looked up.

He was surprised to see a tear on her face. "Rene?" He asked. She looked at him steadily, "Why didn't you tell me what would happen to you?" She knew. He sighed, "I wasn't sure just how." She shook her head, "How dangerous is this, Theta?" He smiled, "It's dodgy sometimes, this process, Rene, you never know just what you're going to get but, I have to change to survive." "I know," she said brokenly, TARDIS told me but, will you remember me?" He looked at her, "We said forever, Rene. I may have a bit of trouble at first but, stick with me, I'll sort it all out, with your help. Don't let me go."

Serena shook her head, "Never, Theta, I'll never let you go." Then, he doubled over in pain and she started towards him but he yelled for her to stop. "I've already set the controls, we're going to your Father. Whatever happens, don't let me alter our course." "I won't my love." His big blue eyes took her in one last time, "I love you, Serena. I love you, forever." With that, regeneration began.

TBC


	22. The More They Stay the Same

She stood there, watching the burning light of almost a thousand suns radiating from every part of her beloved husband's body and he had done this to save her from the effects of the Time Vortex she had taken into herself to save him. Then, the light was gone and a new man stood before her. This one was tall, lanky with dark brown hair spiking in all directions. He had squared off sideburns and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He looked at her, said, Hello," then stopped. she could swear he was running his tongue over his teeth. As if confirming what she was thinking, he said, "Hmm, new teeth, weird." 

Then, he looked at her and his eyes softened, "Rene?" She smiled, "I'm here, Theta." He nodded, "I remember you, I rememb....." He stumbled and she caught him in her arms, "Tell me, what is happening?" He looked at her, "Need to set....coordinates..." She smiled, "That's ok, you set them before this, I know where we're going." He nodded, "Good because something is wrong." She looked at him and his knees buckled. "Because of the energy you absorbed?" He nodded, "Neural implosions, could be out for a while." "Theta, I'm here for you, my love, I won't leave you." He smiled, Good to know." Then, he passed out.

Caine heard that now familiar sound and saw TARDIS materialize in it's usual place but no one came out. Then, the doors opened, "Father, I need your help, please." Caine came inside to see an unfamiliar man unconscious on the floor. He looked at his daughter. "I'll explain later, Father but right now, I need to get him to our bedroom here in the TARDIS." That told Caine part of what he needed to know and between them, they got the Doctor settled. As she stripped off the clothes his previous self had worn, she explained to her father what had happened and how he had regenerated into this body.

Now, she was seated on the edge of their bed, bathing his forehead which was, unusual for him, hot. She told her father what Theta had told her about the process and she asked if anything he had could help him to rest and recover? Caine nodded, "What can he not take?" Serena smiled, "The only drug I know he's allergic to is aspirin." Caine nodded, "I will see what I can come up with, daughter. I will return."

Serena watched as her father left to see what he could put together. Then, she looked back at her sleeping husband. "Theta, come back to me." She whispered. TARDIS hummed and Serena looked up. "He's having trouble, I know, because of the Vortex energy he absorbed. Can you help me understand what is happening?" TARDIS hummed again and she smiled as a book appeared on the bedside table.

It was about Gallifreyan physiology and TARDIS had already translated it into a language Serena knew so, she began reading. It was also about Gallifreyan medicine and she saw what could be done for him. She made a mental note to give this book to her father when he returned. 

She heard a moan and was back by her Doctor's side. "I'm here, Theta, I haven't left you. I'm right here." Then, he opened his eyes and she smiled. "Hey there. You feeling better?" "Not sure, what happened?" She smiled, "Evidently you were right about the vortex energy you absorbed. This regeneration is having a few problems. You said something before hand about neural implosions?" He nodded, "Yeah, nasty things, makes this golden mist come out of me." 

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I've seen a few but, you're in the TARDIS. I thought it a good idea to keep you inside the old girl." He nodded, "And where is TARDIS?" Serena grinned, "Parked in the corner of my father's kwoon." He smiled, "Good." Then, he went back to sleep. A few minutes later, Caine walked in and Serena looked up. "Good, I need your help. I know where I need to take him but, I can't carry him myself."

Caine nodded and scooped the sleeping Time Lord into his arms. Serena led the way and soon opened a door. "This is called the Zero room. It has no gravity and it helps him recover. Just place him inside the door." Caine did and watched as the Doctor floated to the exact center of the room and hovered there. Serena smiled. "Father, I placed a book on the control console for you to take and read. It explains about Theta's physiology and the herbs you can give him."

Caine nodded, "I will read it, daughter." He turned and left, taking the book as he passed the console then closed the doors behind him.  
Serena hovered near her husband, using this time to meditate and calm her fears as she watched over her recovering husband.

TBC


	23. New Time Lord Same Love

Serena was dozing off when she heard his voice calling her name. She opened her eyes to find her Doctor hovering near her. "Hey," she said softly, "You look like you're feeling better." His chocolate brown eyes were warm, "I am, thanks for getting me in here." She reached out, cupping his face in her hand, "I remembered what you told me about this room and I knew I had to get you in here. Father helped me."

The Doctor smiled, "You take good care of me, Rene." She smiled back, "You know why I do." He nodded, "Because you love me?" She nodded, "With all that I am." He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and she was reminded just how much he did love her. It was a couple of hours later that they emerged from the Zero Room. She looked at him, "You need to visit the TARDIS wardrobe, love. The leather and maroon don't suit you anymore."

He looked at his pajamas and smiled, "I can't wear this all the time either although," His eyes sparkled, "It would be comfortable." She laughed, "Probably but no one would ever take you seriously if you were wearing pjs all the time." He laughed, "Probably right." He headed to their room and the spacious wardrobe. She waited and passed judgement on several ensembles but none of them were quite right.

Then, he stepped out in a pinstripe suit, white shirt, tie, brown trench coat and a pair of red Converse trainers. She looked him over and nodded. "I think you found the right look. I like it." He smiled as he pulled her back into his arms, "I'm glad you do, love now, let's go see your Father, he's probably worried about me." Serena nodded, "He is. In fact, I had TARDIS translate one of the books you have on Gallifreyian physiology into Mandarin Chinese and gave it to him so, if he needs to, he'll know how to take care of you."

Theta laid his forehead against hers, "What did I do to deserve you, Rene?" She smiled softly, "You were you, that's all I ever needed. I don't need you to pretend to be anything other than who you are, my love." That was one of the things he loved about Serena, he didn't have to try to be anyone else. She had seen him at his best and his worst and she still loved him.

He slipped his hand into hers and they headed out into Kwai Chang Caine's kwoon. He looked forward to spending a few days getting reacquainted with his father in law and Peter. he discovered that sometimes, it was good to slow down and relax, especially with the woman he loved most in the universe, his precious Rene.

They exited into the meditation room and found Caine and Peter in the apothecary room. Peter looked up, startled, seeing the man holding Serena's hand. "Where's the Doctor?" He asked. Serena grinned, "This is him, Peter, he had to change. Sit down, I'll explain it to you." Peter raised an eyebrow but he listened to his sister tell what had happened. He was surprised, to say the least when she told him what she had done to save her beloved.

The Doctor smiled as he took Serena's hand in his, "And I pulled the vortex out of her to save her and because of that, I had to regenerate, it's how Time Lords deal with impending death, every cell in my body has to change in order to repair and heal itself. Depending on why I died, there is usually a bit of amnesia and adjusting that takes place." Serena grinned, "He set the coordinates of the TARDIS before he regenerated to bring us here so he could heal. I can get used to this body because deep down, He's still my Doctor."

Theta smiled, leaned over and gently kissed her. Peter smiled, "As long as you're happy, Serena, ok with me." Serena leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek, "Thanks, Peter. You doing ok?" He nodded, "Same as always. I have to get back to the precinct, we're working a tough case. Four men dead in the past six weeks and all with their heads cut off. No robbery, no beatings, just their heads cut off. Weird, at least, that's what Kermit says. Well, I gotta go." He headed out.

Serena looked at Theta and was startled by the look on his face, "Love, what is it?" "Rene, you need to ask Peter about those heads." Caine spoke in his soft voice, "There were no heads at any of the crime scenes, Doctor." He nodded, "I see, what else do you know?" Caine told him what he could and the Doctor was quiet for a few minutes.

Serena looked at him, "What is it, love?" His chocolate brown eyes looked at her. "I need to talk to their medical examiner." She nodded, "Ok then, how do we go about it?" He looked at her, "We?" She nodded, "You think you're investigating without me? I do have a few talents that you don't, love, remember?" His eyes widened and he smiled, 'Oh yes, some of your recently developed Shaolin talents, I remember."

Caine looked at her, "Daughter?" She smiled, "It seems that I'm developing more on the mental side of the Shaolin that physically. I still practice Kung Fu and I can still fight if needed but, my mental abilities have awakened and sharpened more. I can tell when someone is lying, I can see surface thoughts, I can sense things, even before he does." She threw a loving look at her smiling husband. "A lot of it happens while I'm meditating but, when we're around others, I can quickly skim the surface of what they're thinking and have actually found one murderer that way. That was back on Pantex 12."

The Doctor nodded, no longer smiling, "Yeah and it almost got her killed." Serena looked at him, "I knew you were there love or I never would have tried it." He reached up and lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I was still worried. But now, the reason I want to see the medical examiner is that this sounds like a trophy hunter and if that's true, there will definitely be more bodies."

TBC


	24. Doctor Who, Detective

Serena and her husband left the kwoon with her father and walked to the medical examiner's office. Caine introduced them to Nicky Elder, the medical examiner. The Doctor began asking about the condition of the bodies, did they show any signs of stress? Nicky consulted his notes and passed them to the Doctor while Serena and her father talked quietly.

When they left, she saw her husband was quiet and was obviously thinking even as he took her hand in his. As they walked, she looked at him, "What's bothering you, love?" They found a small tea shop and sat at one of the outdoor tables. Caine ordered for them. The Doctor said nothing till after the tea and almond cookies were brought. "I think there's an alien hunter here in this city," He said quietly. "It's the only thing that makes sense." 

Serena bit into one of the cookies and smiled then, looked at her husband. "What did Nicky tell you?" He took a sip of the tea. "All of the bodies showed high adrenaline levels, and some showed bruising on the knees and elbows, like they had been running from something or someone." Serena nodded, "Then, he's only hunting men?" The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, Nicky also showed me that all were between 21 and 35, physically fit and well made, so to speak."

Caine spoke up, "So, he is choosing his prey from among the best looking among us?" The Doctor nodded, "Yes, better trophies will make him seem to be an even better hunter." He was quiet. Serena looked at him, "What is bothering you?" Theta sighed, "Not being able to know where he could strike next." "Wouldn't the TARDIS help with that?" Serena asked reasonably. He looked at his wife and his face split in that megawatt smiles she loved so well.

"Serena, brilliant! You are a genius! We need to get back to the kwoon." She smiled at her father and the three of them walked back to Caine's residence. Once inside the TARDIS, he began flying around the central console, entering data into the main computer, what Nicky had told him and various other factors. Serena watched him and then spoke up, "Theta, shouldn't we give all of this information to Peter and his colleagues?" He looked at her, understanding her concern for her brother.

"Once I know specifically who or what we're dealing with, then, yes, I'll tell your brother but, I want to be sure before I do that." Serena nodded, knowing that made sense. "Yeah, they need to know exactly what's going on so then, they'll know what to do." The Doctor smiled at her, "Exactly, my sweet. I know you're worried about him." Serena nodded, "Yeah, he fits the profile you made of this hunter's prey." 

Serena was quiet then, she looked at her husband again, "I'll know if Peter is in trouble, I'll be able to sense that but, even if I can, would we get to him in time?" The Doctor walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms, "I'll make sure we get there in time, Rene, I promise you that." He kissed the top of her head. She nodded and he went back to work. She picked up the folder Nicky had given him and read it then, "Theta?" He looked at her, "What?" "It says here they were decapitated with a sword." 

He came and looked over her shoulder, putting on a pair of narrow, black rimmed glasses. "You're right, they were but, who would..." His voice trailed off and he went back the the console. She followed. "What's wrong, Theta?" He punched a few buttons and typed on a keyboard she hadn't noticed before. What came up on the screen surprised him. "The Sycorax, why are they here?"

"What are the Sycroax?" The Doctor looked at her and told her how their culture resembled Medieval culture in many ways. "Especially when it come to battle and honor." Serena nodded, "I see, but, what honor was there in hunting those men and taking their heads?" The Doctor shook his head, "That, I don't know, love. It makes no sense, at least, not to me."

Serena nodded, "If they are here, then it stands to reason that their ship is here somewhere." Then, the TARDIS shook, rattled and moved. The Doctor was flying around the console, "What's happening?" Serena asked, holding onto the chair. "I don't know but, I think the TARDIS is being moved." "To where?" "I don't know, Rene, I don't know."

Then, TARDIS stopped with a thud. Serena looked at her husband, "Where are we?" He took her hand in his, "The only way to find that out is to go out side and see what or who are waiting for us." Serena nodded and, gripping her husband's hand, walked with him to the doors. 

They stepped outside and Serena gasped, there were Peter and her father. She turned to one of the Sycorax, "Why are they here? They've done you no harm." The Doctor listened and frowned, "But that's not true," He said, "They don't mean you any harm, why would you want the planet?" The Leader spoke again and the Doctor shook his head, "No, the one without honor is the one among you who hunted humans and took their heads as trophies."

The Leader raised his eyebrows and Serena spoke, "What the Doctor says is true. Humans, males, were hunted, killed and their heads taken away. My brother over there," She pointed out Peter, "He is a law enforcement officer and has been trying to solve this crime. That's what it was, murder, pure and simple."

The Sycorax warrior responsible for the deaths let out a roar of rage and made the biggest mistake of his life. He struck Serena. She went down and the Doctor caught her before she hit the floor. Caine and Peter rushed over and the Doctor let Caine cradle his daughter as the Doctor slowly got to his feet, his chocolate brown eyes blazing with anger.

He turned to the Leader, "He struck my wife, I challange him to a duel to protect her honor." The Leader nodded, "You are within your rights, Doctor and you also have choice of weapons." Caine was concentrating on Serena, she was still unconscious and a bruise was spreading across her right cheek. "Peter, I need you to link your chi to your sisters." Peter nodded, closed his eyes and grasped his sister's hand. 

The Doctor picked up one of the broadswords the Sycorax warriors used and smiled, this was a weapon he had fought with before and for Serena, he would do it again. He cast one worried look in her direction and smiled as he saw Caine and Peter taking care of her. The bruising on her cheek, however, reminded him of why he was doing this. 

The two men went to the center of the arena and the battle began. Serena's eyes began to flutter open as Peter's chi helped strengthen her and she sat up, leaning against her father. "Theta?" She whispered and then, she saw what he was doing. "Thetea, No." Her father held her, "Courage, child, he knows what he is doing. He wields that sword like a trained warrior." Serena nodded but, she was still concerned.

Then, it happened. The Sycorax warrior had beaten the Doctor to the ground and then, in a flash, he sliced off the Doctor's right hand. Hand and sword tumbled off the cliff and Serena screamed. Then, the Warrior was celebrating when the Doctor stood up and smiled. That was when Serena remembered and smiled back as a new hand grew from the Doctor's wrist.

The Warrior cried "Witchcraft!" The Doctor simply smiled and said, "No, Time Lord." Peter looked at his sister. Serena grinned, "He has fifteen hours from the time he regenerates until his new body settles into it's new form. During that time, damage repairs itself but, I didn't know he could grow new body parts." 

When the Sycorax leader heard that the Doctor was a Time Lord, he stopped the battle and begged the Doctor's forgiveness for that warrior's stupidity. The Doctor smiled slightly. "Leave this planet and never return. It is protected, by me." The Leader nodded and the Doctor tossed away the sword and walked over to his wife, embracing Serena fiercely. "Are you all right?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes now full of love and concern.

Serena smiled, feeling safe in his arms again. "Yeah, I'll be fine but, shouldn't we get out of here now?" The Doctor smiled, nodded and ushered them all into the TARDIS. The blue box disappeared with a familiar sound and they were on their way. Soon, the TARDIS landed in Caine's kwoon and Serena said her goodbyes to her father and brother. She watched them go out the doors and smiled.

The Doctor came over to her and draped an arm around her shoulders, "They'll be all right, Rene, you know that." She turned and smiled up at her husband. "I know they will be, I just worry." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know you do, Rene, they're family." She smiled, "They're your family too, you know." 

He grinned, "True but, now, what do you say to exploring another part of the universe?" She sat in the captain's chair near the console and smiled, "You have a specific place in mind, love?" He grinned that mile wide grin she loved so well. "Actually, I do but," He wagged a finger at her, "It is a surprise." She nodded, "Ok then, let's see this surprise." He nodded, threw the main lever and said, "Ok then, off we go!"

TBC


	25. The Darkest Time

She sat on the cot in the small cell wondering what had happened. She was alone and that frightened her more than anything. "Where are you, Theta?" She asked in her mind but, as before, there was no reply. That frightened her even more. No one had tried to hurt her or anything like that but, she was locked up and she didn't know why.

She paced, she worried, she meditated. She was fed well and she always had fresh water. Then, three men came to her cell and said she was being moved to more appropriate quarters. She shrugged and followed them to a suite that made her gasp. She was left alone, a guard at the door but otherwise, she seemed to be on her own.

She found the bathing room and luxuriated in a long, soaking bubble bath, feeling like years of grime and dirt were being washed away then, she found some clothes that seemed to be perfect for her. She changed, dried her hair and looked around. She found the small library and settled down to read but, she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering where her husband was.

It wasn't like him to sever all contact with her unless there was something really bad going on. If it was, she deserved to be at his side, fighting against it with him, not left like this, like a child to be protected. Then, there was a knock on her door and she told them to come in. The guard opened the door and two serving girls brought in two trays. Clearly, she was having company but who?

She wondered and then, the door opened and it was her husband but the look on his face was different. His eyes, his eyes showed no recognition, no warmth towards her and that broke her heart. He didn't know her, at least, didn't know that she was his wife. She stood as he walked in. "Doctor?" She asked softly. He nodded and motioned for her to be seated. He held her chair as she sat at the table. Then, he took a seat opposite her.

She picked up her fork and then looked at him. Suddenly, there was a slight twinkle in his eye and then, she heard him in her mind again. "Rene, I'm sorry about what has happened but, it's to protect you. I couldn't stop them from throwing you into a cell and I'm sorry for that but, I at least convinced them that you're my companion and that you deserved better quarters so, they moved you here."

She nodded as she ate, "But what is happening, love? Why have you waited so long to contact me? I was scared." His eyes were sad, "I am sorry about that but, I had to be sure no one could tap in on our bond." Serena nodded, "That makes sense but where are we and what is going on?" 

The Doctor sighed, "I'm still not sure what is going on but, I thought it best to let them believe you were simply my companion. As for where we are, we're on Tolaris Seven. Last time I was here, things were rather peaceful but, somewhere along the way, there was a change in government. They remember me and welcomed me but, something isn't right so, I hid our marriage. I'm sorry about that."

She smiled, "It's all right. Now that you've told me, I understand." The Doctor smiled, "You should have seen me when I found out you were locked in a cell." She smiled, "I can imagine how angry you were." He nodded, "That's when they moved you here." "Where is the TARDIS?" She asked him. He smiled, "She's safe, the old girl knows how to take care of herself. Now, we need to be able to help the resistance here." 

She nodded, "Ok then, what do we do?" He shook his head, "The first thing I have to do is get you out of here." He held up his hand when he saw her begin to protest, "Listen to me, Rene, I've already gotten a message out to them to look for you. They can use your advice and training in Kung Fu. I'll be all right, I promise besides, you know how to operate the TARDIS." 

Serena smiled on that, not telling him it was a mutual partnership between her and the old girl. "How are you getting me out of here?" He smiled, "You'll see, trust me Rene." His eyes pleaded with her. She nodded, "Always, Theta," She whispered in his mind, "Always." He nodded, smiling at her. "Ok, two of the serving girls that will come to your room tonight will have an outfit for you. Now, a third will 'distract' your guard so that you can leave with the two in your room. They'll take you to the people I know in the resistance."

Serena nodded, "You be careful? When they find I'm gone, you could be in danger." He smiled, "Not likely, Rene. As far as they are concerned, and I am sorry for this, I really don't care that much about you." Serena's eyes twinkled, "Calling me the 'stupid ape' again?" He actually blushed and then nodded, "Sorry, Rene." "That's ok, I understand. I just want you to be careful." He smiled, "I will be. I'd better go. I told them I wanted to make sure you were ok."

She smiled as he kissed her through their bond. Then, he left the room. She finished her food and sat back, waiting. She just hoped her beloved would be all right but, he could fool a lot of people, just not her. What she had managed to keep from him was how the touch of his mind against hers always set her body on fire, God how she needed him but, she also knew how to discipline her body to control what she was feeling.

It took a few minutes but soon, she was calm again but, she sent him a quick thought,"You do realize you are gonna pay for this once we leave here." In spite of himself, The Doctor managed a small smile and sent back to her, "I know." Then, two hours later, it was barely dark and the two servant girls arrived. They had the clothes for her to put on so that she looked like one of them then, she sent another thought. "We're going, Theta, see you soon."

As they left, she saw the third servant girl with the guard. Serena left and they were soon outside the palace and met up with a small group of strangely dressed people. Once the two servants explained who she was and why the Doctor wanted her out of there, they took her back to their HQ. There, she met their Leader, a tall, thin woman called Alasissa. 

Serena found out the Alasissa was the rightful ruler of this planet but her Generals had ousted her, not wanting to take their orders from a woman. Serena and she became fast friends and Serena agreed to teach the fighters her form of martial arts. They liked it when they realized that the women could fight as effectively as the men. 

It took three months to train them all and Serena missed her husband more and more. Finally, she sent to him, over their bond, "They must know by now that I'm gone." He sent back, "They do but, they're taking their cues from me, it seems and not thinking too much about it. I'll see you soon, my sweet love." 

Sure enough, two weeks later, the Doctor strode into the resistance hideout and swept his wife into a long hug and passionate kiss. She finally looked up into those wonderful eyes of his. "You walked out?" He nodded, "Couldn't take anymore of their pompous attitudes. Time to give this planet back to Alasissa." Serena smiled, "Quite right, dearest. She's been learning as well as the others. They've actually gotten quite good at Kung Fu."

The Doctor sat on the edge of a nearby desk, pulling Serena against him. "That's good to hear because we're getting back into the palace two nights from now. Dark of the moon, no light and we'll be able to get in thanks to some of the guards. They don't like the General's attitude either. That works in our favor but now, wife," He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the TARDIS, which was behind the resistance HQ, "You and I have some thing to take care of, like how much I have missed you."

He spent the rest of the night apologizing to her for the way he had treated her when they first arrived. She smiled as she felt his strong, gentle hands caressing her body, his lips on her face and neck as his body pressed hers against the mattress of their bed. His mind spoke again to hers, "God, how I missed you, my Rene, I missed you so much. It was so hard for me to walk out of your room and not even touch you."

She could feel his erection against her thigh and whispered back, "I know, Theta, It was hard to sit so close to you and you not take my hand." She reached down and began stroking his length, drawing a low moan from his throat as she stimulated him as only she could. "Oh, Rene." was all he said as she continued caressing him down there until he couldn't stand it anymore.

She managed somehow to roll him over until she was on top of him and he looked up at her, his eyes begging her not to stop. She smiled sweetly and lowered her head. He let out a cry as her mouth covered him down there, licking, kissing, taking him into her mouth. He grabbed the headboard of the bed as she began suckling him there and he heard her wicked tone over their bond, "I told you you'd pay for all of that." He groaned, his mental tone soaked in desire, "I'll pay, Rene, I'll pay." She smiled as she replied, "Oh yes, you will."

She reached up over him and before he could move, she had handcuffed his wrists to the headboard of the bed. Then, she went back to work on his manhood. Finally, when she had him to the point of coming, she stopped. His eyes were slightly bewildered when she laid down beside him, tracing little circles on his legs and stomach. "Rene?" A wealth of questions in that one word. She grinned, "You like how you feel?" He smiled, "I think you know how I feel and what I need." 

She grinned, "I know my love, I know and god how I'm feeling it too." Her face changed, now charged with pure lust and she was back on top of him. She snapped her fingers and the cuffs came off as she impaled herself on him. He grabbed her hips as he began thrusting up into her, hard and steady and she threw back her head and screamed his name in pure delight. "Oh god, Theta, it's been so long." She moaned. He knew what she meant. "I know, my Rene."

Soon, he was back on top, driving even deeper into his wife's oh so willing body. He promised himself they would never go through that again as he covered her face in kisses, his hands roaming all over her. It had been pure hell for him these past seven months, not being able to touch her or kiss her. It had almost driven him mad with desire.

"Serena, "I'll never do this to us again, I promise. I'll find another way but I'll never deny that you're my wife ever again, I can't stand it when we're apart." She nodded and kissed him, "It's ok, my love, I know why you did it." Then, he saw a wicked grin on her face and he looked at her, "What is it, Rene?" She reached out with their bond and began touching different parts of his mind and he groaned, "Oh my sweet, Rene, you figured it out."

He responded in kind and Serena felt like her mind would explode. Once they were done, she lay curled against him, her head on his chest. "Theta, I had no idea it could be like that." The Doctor smiled, "That's the thing about Gallifreyan's, we love with both body and mind and it's so satisfying." Serena smiled, "I know what you mean now, my love. I've never been loved like that before. Are you surprised I could do it?"

He chuckled as he planted a kiss on her ear, "No, my sweet Rene, I'm not surprised at anything you can do. You've come a long way from that frightened, injured ten year old girl I got out of the morgue. I'm very proud of you and I love you, for the rest of my lives. Now, we need to sleep, we have a revolution to help tomorrow night." Serena nodded and snuggled down to sleep, content to know he still loved her.

TBC


	26. Revolutions

It was the night of the dark of the moon and the resistance was ready. Serena and the Doctor were standing with Alasissa and her elite guard. They already knew the way into the palace and where the General was sleeping. At a prearranged signal, the main troops moved out. Serena slipped her hand into her husband's and smiled as his fingers entwined with hers.

They all moved out in silence, and soon, it was over. It was a bloodless coup, which pleased the Doctor and Alasissa was again installed as Queen of her people. The Doctor and Serena were rewarded with an estate and the titles of Keepers of the Realm. After the ceremony, Serena looked up at him, "Can we stay, Theta, just for a while?" 

He was silent but, after everything that had happened, even he needed some time alone with his wife and he smiled, "Ok, Rene, we'll stay awhile, I just don't know how long that will be." Serena smiled up at him, her hand on his chest between his hearts, "I know, my love and, whenever you're ready, I'll go with you, as always." He looked into his wife's eyes and what he saw there startled him in a way, her complete and utter trust in him.

He pulled her against him and rested his chin on top of her head, "Oh my sweet Rene, what did I do to deserve you?" She smiled, "Just be you, nothing else." He smiled and soon, they were being shown their new estate. Serena liked it even though she knew they wouldn't stay very long. She had meant what she said, she would follow him anywhere he went, no questions asked.

As she walked through the house they had been given, she thought back on how far she and Theta had come. Not bad for a frightened, hurt ten year old girl and a 900 year old Time Lord always on the run. But now, it was time to rest, relax, spend more time together without the universe interrupting them every five seconds. Besides, she had a surprise for her beloved husband, one that was sure to make him even more happy than he was now.

That night, they had a simple supper in their main room, just off the Master bedchamber. They had managed to dismiss the servants after the meal had been laid out and the Doctor was quiet for once. Serena looked across the table at him, "Are you all right, love?" He looked at her and she saw that megawatt smile. "Yeah, just, thinking, you know."

She nodded as she took a sip of the wine. "Well, I have something to tell you, Theta. It's the main reason I wanted to stay here for awhile." His eyes widened as he looked at her then, she smiled and for a moment, she seemed to glow. "Theta, my love, "I'm pregnant." His fork dropped with a clatter to the plate and for a few seconds, he simply stared at her then, he slowly rose from the table and came to her. He gently lifted her to her feet then hugged her tightly. 

"Are you sure?" He asked wonderingly as he stepped back to look at her. Serena smiled up at him, "Yes, my love, I'm very sure. I've been sure for a couple of months now." She smiled at the look on his face. "No wonder you want to stay in one place. I totally understand but, shouldn't your father be here or you be there with him?" Serena laughed out loud, "Oh my sweet Theta, Alasissa assigned two midwives to the retinue here when I told her. I'll be fine."

He looked hurt, "You told her before telling me?" Serena laid her hand against his cheek, "My love, she figured it out and asked me. I couldn't lie to her and I wanted to tell you but with everything that had been happening...." Her voice trailed off as he pulled her to him. "I understand, Rene. You wanted to be sure after what happened the last time." 

Both were quiet then. It had been a year after their marriage when she discovered she was pregnant. Both had been so happy at the news but then, they had landed on a planet at war with itself and she and her husband tried to help. She had been kidnapped and taken through a dimensional teleporter but, the resulting energies had ripped the child in her womb apart. It had taken her months to recover from the shock and the loss. She still wasn't sure he had recovered until now. 

She pulled back enough to look in his eyes, "Now you see why I want to stay here?" He nodded, "Then, we will then we can take little one to see your father and brother." She smiled, kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where he laid her in the bed, climbing in beside her to just hold her against him.

He placed one hand gently splayed across her abdomen as he held her close, marveling at what had transpired. His Rene was having his child. He thought back, Susan, his wife, Auriella, all of them gone so long ago. Auriella had died before he ever left Gallifrey and the rest, lost in that damned Time War. Soon he could tell, Rene was asleep and he kissed the top of her head. He loved her so much. 

He had thought he'd never love again after losing Grace but then, TARDIS had led him to that dark, cold morgue and there, he had found this treasure, this little girl who had turned both of his hearts upside down and inside out. He looked at her sleeping face and grinned. She was so beautiful. Her honey blonde hair, those eyes that always made his hearts beat faster but, it was what was inside of her that had captured him. Her honesty, her clear way of looking at things.

He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled. Now, this baby, which he hadn't believed possible, was coming into the world. He settled in, holding her close and finally dropped off to sleep. He had a lot to do for her and the baby.

TBC


	27. Baby Makes Three

The Doctor was pacing, it had been six hours since Serena went into labor and he had been ushered out of the room because it was not the tradition for him to be in the room until the actual birth. The midwives attending Serena were all good women and they knew what they were doing but, he was concerned so, he sprinted out behind the house to the TARDIS, ran inside and threw the main lever.

Serena heard the sound but right now, she was too busy trying to keep the pain out of their mental link. She hadn't thought it would be this hard but then, she hadn't expected to carry a baby to thirteen months either! Her eyes had gotten really wide when her Theta told her that was the norm for a Gallifreyan pregnancy. She looked at him, "But, I'm human." He nodded, "I know but, you did absorb the Time Vortex and became pregnant inside the TARDIS. Put all of that together and..." His voice trailed off. Serena nodded, "I see. Ok then, we'll see what happens."

Now, The Doctor and the TARDIS returned. Serena had settled as the contractions had slowed down and she looked up as her father walked into the room. The Chief midwife moved to stop him but, Serena spoke, "It's all right, Marteala, that's my father, he's a priest and an apothecary." The midwife looked at him then nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Serena held out her hand and Caine came to her. "I am here, my daughter." "I'm glad," She said, "The contractions have slowed but..." She cried out as another seized her.

The Doctor was back in the outer room, still pacing but feeling better now that he had brought Caine there. Despite her control, some of what she was feeling was coming through their bond and he closed his eyes. He tried sending some comfort to her and she began to settle again. "Father, I need Theta but they won't let him in. I need him, our bond helps with the pain." Caine nodded and turned to Marteala, "She needs her husband, you heard her."

Marteala nodded and went to the door. Soon, Theta came in, sat on the side of the bed and cradled his wife's head against his chest. Serena smiled as she became more relaxed. He was in her mind now, helping supress some of the more piercing pains. Having her husband and her father by her side made the time pass more quickly as Kwai told her how her brother and his new wife were getting along, about Kermit and his marriage to Captain Simms.

Serena leaned back against her husband and listened, her eyes slowly beginning to close as Caine lulled his daughter to sleep. Her head was on the Doctor's chest between his twin hearts. Caine helped him move Serena enough so that the Doctor could get his legs up on the bed and stretch out, holding her against him. He looked up at his father-in-law, "I'm glad I went and got you. She never mentioned you coming but, I knew she'd need you and, I knew you would want to be here."

Caine smiled, "To help deliver my first grandchild is a unique honor, Doctor. I am honored you came for me." He went to arrange the herbs he would need on a small table and talked to both midwives in a low voice. Theta kissed Serena's forehead and laid a gentle hand on her swollen abdomen. He had been through this before but it still filled him with wonder and joy. He thought back to the births of his and Aurellia's children, all four of them. Three girls and one boy, now, all gone.

He smiled as he thought of his granddaughter, Susan, alive in a different part of Earth's timeline with her beloved David. He had been thinking for some time about taking Serena to meet Susan and once this baby was born, that was exactly what he was going to do. He looked down as Serena shifted uncomfortably and began to awaken, her face contorted in pain. Theta looked across the room, "Caine?" The Shaolin was by his daughter's side in an instant with a steaming cup of tea. "Drink this, daughter, it will ease the pain without stopping the contractions. Your time is near."

Serena drank the tea and settled back with a sigh. Soon, the lines of pain on her face smoothed. "Thanks, Father." She looked around, "Marteala, bring in the birthing chair, it's almost time." The Doctor stood as the two midwives rolled in the strange looking chair Serena had been getting used to over the past few months. Caine nodded when he saw it, "I have seen this before, daughter. Many places are now using them. Makes the birth more natural, less painful."

Once the chair was in place, Caine and the Doctor moved Serena into it. Once she settled, she looked at her father, "The contractions are getting clser together, Father." Caine nodded, "I can tell." He crouched to check both dialition and the baby's progress as Serena gripped her husband's hand tightly. "Don't leave us, Theta, please." The Doctor smiled, "Never, my love, I won't leave the two of you, I promise."

She smiled then, her face contorted and her grip on Theta's hand tightened. "They're getting closer together," She whispered. Then, Caine looked up at her. "Serena, do not push until I tell you to, understood?" She nodded as her husband wiped the sweat off her forehead and gave her a quick kiss. After what seemed forever, Caine again looked up at Serena, "You feel like you need to push?" He asked. Serena nodded, "Then push, daughter." She gripped Theta's hand till he winced but, she pushed, pushed hard and then, Caine told her to stop.

She did and laid back against her husband, breathing heavily. He smiled, "You're doing just fine, Rene." He kissed her head. She smiled up at him then, Caine told her to push again and she did, pushing as hard as she could. Finally, she lay back and a loud cry filled the room. Caine handled the baby smoothly, cutting the cord, cleaning the baby up and finally presenting her and Theta a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "You have a daughter, Serena."

TBC


	28. Family

Serena held their newborn daughter in her arms and smiled. "Hello, little one. I'm Mommy and that guy with the wild hair and huge grin is your daddy." The Doctor did indeed have a huge grin on his face. He reached over with a long forefinger to brush the downy cheek and laughed when the baby caught his finger in her tiny hand. "Hey there," He said, his tone full of love, joy and wonder, "Welcome to the family." 

Caine smiled and Serena looked up at him, "Would you like to hold her, Father? She is your first grand child." The Doctor nodded in agreement and Serena passed the child to Kwai Chang Caine. Caine looked down into this child's eyes and smiled. They were blue with amber flecks in them. "May the Tao protect your my grand daughter." He whispered as he kissed the tiny forehead. He then handed her back to Serena. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

Serena nodded, "Yes," She looked at Theta. He nodded for her to go ahead. "I want to name her Laura, after my mother." Caine smiled and nodded, "Your mother would be honored, my child. I think it is a perfect name for her." Serena looked at her husband, "That all right with you?" He smiled, "Yes, it's fine with me. " He kissed her forehead. "I think it's a perfect name for our daughter."

Serena grinned, "I was hoping you would say that." Theta laughed then, Serena looked at her father, "How long can you stay?" Caine crouched by her bed, "As long as you wish, daughter." Serena looked at her husband, "I can get him back home just after we left so he won't miss any appointments." She nodded and settled back against her husband, her child in her arms. She was perfectly content, she had her family with her.

After she fell asleep, The Doctor took the tiny baby and placed her in the cradle next to the bed so that Serena would have her close by. Then, he and Caine moved to the other side of the room. Theta looked at him, "After a few months, I'd like to bring them back to your kwoon. It would be dangerous for our child to travel with us but, I know Serena, she's not going to want to let either of us out of her sight. This child is going to attract a lot of attention from races I wish she wouldn't but, it's something I cannot prevent."

Caine looked at him, "I understand that, Doctor. Keeping her safe will not be easy however, I may have a way to do so. I will discuss it with both of you when Serena awakens." The Doctor nodded and they returned to Serena's bedside. It was around five hours before Serena awoke to the sound of a tiny cry. She saw her husband in a rocking chair holding their daughter and gently singing to her in Gallifreyan. 

"Hey," she said in a soft voice. Theta looked over at her and smiled, "I think Laura is hungry." Serena smiled as she took her child and uncovered a breast. As little one latched on, the Doctor pouted, "Hey, that's my playground!" He said in a soft, teasing voice. Serena chuckled, "You just have to share for awhile." He laughed, "I know. Listen your father wants to make a few suggestions about Laura. You know it won't be safe for her to travel with us. Once this gets out, and it will, you know that, she and you will be in danger, even more than before."

Serena knew he was right and she looked at her daughter, "I know, Theta, I know but, I don't want to leave you and I won't leave her behind." Caine stepped up, "I know daughter however, your child needs you, especially now. I would like to take the two of you to Shambhala. There, times passes differently, as you know and you would have time with your child to raise her to a certain age then, she could stay with me and Peter at my kwoon." Serena looked at her husband. "It would mean not seeing you and you should help raise our daughter. There are things only you can teach her."

Theta sat on the edge of the bed, "I know, Rene but, there's really nothing I can teach her yet. Usually a Gallifreyan child learns from their Mother until the age of ten, then, the Father joins in, preparing the child to look into the Untempered Schism when they turn twelve. Fortunately, our child won't have to undergo that ordeal." Serena nodded, he had told her what it was like for him and she was devoutly grateful their daughter wouldn't have to live through that.

She knew they had to protect her child and what her father said was logical. Shambhala was the one place her daughter would be protected and safe. She would be too, for that matter but, she didn't want her husband to be alone either. Theta could read her thoughts and smiled. "I can take care of myself and, I'll find another companion but you are my wife, the mother of our child and I want you both to be safe. We still have our bond, remember that."

Serena nodded, "You're right, as always. I love you, you know." She smiled up at him. He smiled back, "I know", and bent to kiss her. She smiled and nodded, "All right, Father, when should we go?" Caine smiled, "We'll have to go back to my kwoon first, let you and your husband say your goodbyes for now." Serena nodded and Theta began packing. After talking to Alassisa and thanking her for her help, the Doctor loaded his family into the TARDIS and, with a familiar sound, they disappeared.

TBC


	29. Forced Separation

The TARDIS landed in the corner of the meditation room at Caine's kwoon. They stepped out, Serena carrying their daughter. The Doctor looked at Caine, "Now what?" Caine smiled, "You wish to really know?" The Doctor nodded, "If it concerns my wife and daughter, then yes, I want to know." Caine nodded, "Fair enough." He turned to see Lo Si holding a rosewood box with a crystalline medallion on the top. 

Caine smiled as Lo Si extracted a white covered book. "My friend, stand with your family. I will tell Peter where you have gone." Caine nodded, took his place beside Serena and nodded. The Ancient opened the book and all four disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

When the Doctor looked around, he saw what looked like the front of an old Chinese Temple. He looked at Serena and she grinned. "Welcome to Shambhala, my love." His eyebrows rose. Then, Caine moved towards the tall monk who came to greet them, "Master Caine, you honor us with your presence. How may we serve?" 

Caine returned the bow. "My daughter and her child must stay here for protection. There are those who would harm this child because of her father.." The monk, Brother Micheal, nodded, "We have seen this child's chi and know of her importance. She may stay, along with her mother, for as long as needed. They will be safe here." Caine nodded.

Serena turned to her husband. "I don't want to be apart from you, love." Theta smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "I know, my sweet. I know and I don't want to be parted from you but, sometimes, we do things we don't like. Laura must be safe." Serena looked at the child in her arms. "I know. But you?" He smiled, "Remember our bond, Rene, you'll always know where I am." She managed a smile and nodded.

Caine came over and took the sleeping Laura from her. "Brother Micheal and I will see her to your rooms. You can come later." She nodded, he knew she needed time with her husband because Caine didn't know when they would see each other again. He and the other monk left with the sleeping infant, leaving Serena and Theta in the garden. 

The Doctor pulled his wife to him, holding her close and kissing her passionately. She smiled as she pulled back. She reached up to smooth some of his wild hair. "Don't be alone, Theta, please? You need someone with you to keep you level. You know that even though you never want to admit it." He smiled, "I know. That's why I like having you with me., you keep me sane." Serena smiled, "My sweet love. Just promise me, all right?" He nodded, "I promise, my sweet Rene. I won't be alone. You're always in my head." 

She smiled, "I know." She led him to a bench and he sat down. She sat beside him, lifting her legs to stretch out as she leaned back against his chest. He snaked one arm around her waist. "This place is different," He said, as his other hand played with her hair, "Even I can feel it." Serena nodded, "Shambhala is outside of time and space, love. We could be here for what would seems to be months and yet, go back to Father's kwoon and find that only hours have passed. Father came here once, Peter told me, to heal and was only gone from home for a day yet, here, he had time to rest and recover fully."

The Doctor nodded, he had heard of places like this before but this was the first one he had ever visited. He felt the peace and serenity that was Shambhala and he understood why she wanted to come here. For the first time since the Time War, he finally felt at peace. He wanted nothing more than to stay here, with Serena and Laura but knew that if he did, things would happen that he could prevent. He really couldn't take what was called a vacation. There were too many enemies out there to defeat. He sighed.

Serena looked at him and cupped his cheek in her hand, "I know, love. I know." He nodded with a sad smile and got to his feet, pulling her with him. "I have to go, my love." He kissed her. She returned the kiss and smiled, "I know but, we'll be here. You want to visit, find my Father." He looked deeply into her hazel amber eyes and smiled, "I will." He walked away to meet with Caine in the main hall. Serena watched as he and her Father vanished in that blinding white light. She whispered in her mind, "I love you, always." She walked off to where she and her daughter would be living for awhile, praying to the Tao to watch over her beloved.

TBC


	30. Bits and Pieces

Serena sat with Laura till the infant fell asleep and then placed her in the crib. She then stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes. She missed him terribly, missed just being near him. She knew he was in her mind in fact, she had the distinct feeling that their bond was being strengthened by her being here in Shambhala. The problem was there were times he would block their bond and she knew why. He was protecting her and the baby but it still hurt her.

She also realized, with a start, that she was also hearing the TARDIS, her comfortingly familiar hum in the back of her mind. TARDIS let her see the companion her husband had met after leaving Shambhala, a dark skinned young woman the TARDIS called "Martha" Serena also saw an old friend, Captain Jack Harkness. She smiled, he hadn't changed, flirting with Martha every chance he got but this time, he left the Doctor alone. Of course, Jack knew about her marriage to the Doctor but not about Laura. He would learn that later.

Serena became immersed in raising her daughter, telling her about her father and all of their travels. Caine come to visit too, playing with his granddaughter, telling her stories of the Tao just like he had taught Serena and Peter all those years ago. Serena was out walking in the temple gardens the day Peter came. She smiled at her brother as he strode over and picked her up in a bear hug. She loved her little brother very much. They sat down on the bench to talk.

Peter looked at her, "You miss him," He said simply. She nodded, "Yes, but, he's still here." She pointed to her head, "He's always there." Peter nodded, "I saw my niece. She's growing fast." Serena grinned, "We have been here a few months, Peter. She's almost a year old. Soon, I can leave her with Father for her lessons and rejoin Theta. But, how have you been? Father says you got married?"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, her name is Samantha and, there was a problem at first." "How come?" Serena asked him. "Well, she's Bon Bon Hai's niece." Her eyes widened, "His niece?" Peter nodded. "That had to have father worried." Peter nodded "Yeah but at least he listened to us." "What about her uncle?" Peter smiled, "She talked to him, he listened and gave his blessing to our marriage." Serena grinned, "That had to make you feel better." Peter nodded, "I love her, Sis, I love her like you love the Doctor."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Good, don't ever let that love die." Peter smiled, "Don't worry Sis, I won't." Then, he noticed that her eyes were unfocused and he took her hand, "Sis?" Then, she blinked and smiled, "It's ok, it was TARDIS. Seems Theta and his new companion are running, again. They're ok now. They're back inside." Peter nodded, "Good to hear." Serena got up and headed back into the temple, Peter followed her. Then, an active two year old pounced her with a glad cry of, "Mommy!"

Little Laura's hair was dark, like her fathers but, she had her mother's amber hazel eyes. She was active, and loved to laugh. She also loved learning and was devouring every lesson she was taught. Now she was squealing in delight to see 'Uncle Petey'. Laura looked like she was one year but, in Shambhala time, she was two. She was like her mother, smaller than her actual age. Right now, she was loving playing with her uncle.

Serena went back into the temple and found a quiet corner to sit down in and try to meditate. Her thoughts naturally turned to her husband, she wanted to make sure he was all right but she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

TBC


	31. The Year that never Was

When Serena was able to touch her husband's mind, she was shocked by what she found. His voice sounded old, tired and he told her to back away. She was stunned, "Love, what has happened to you? I can't hear TARDIS." He sighed, "TARDIS has been stolen." "What? By whom?" His one word chilled her, "The Master." "He's alive?" "Yes, Rene, he is, unfortunately. I'm very glad you are where you are cause he's literally taking over Earth."

"Oh my dearest love. What about Martha and Jack?" The pain in her beloved's voice made her cry, "Martha is away, on a mission for me but Jack, the Master is using him as a play toy, killing him just to watch him come back to life again." Serena felt a deep anger rising in her upon hearing this. "No, how do we stop him?" Theta laughed a little, "You do nothing, my sweet, you are safe, stay that way. It keeps me going knowing that."

Serena nodded, "Ok, Peter and Dad are here too. How can we help you and what has he done to you?" The Doctor smiled, "He's turned TARDIS into a paradox machine so he can take over and, because of that, I'm growing old, physically, to match my age. I'm not your handsome Doctor anymore. Rene." He could hear the tears in Serena's mental voice, "Oh my sweet love, it doesn't matter what you look like, I still love you, always will. Now, how can Shambhala help you?"

He told her the instructions he had given to Martha just before she had escaped from the Valiant. "When the time comes, I'll contact you and this is what I want you all there to do." He told her and she nodded. "My dearest Theta, we'll be back together, I know we will. He can't stop that from happening. I love you, my sweet." "I know, Rene, now, I have to go, he's coming back. I love you." Then, his presence in her mind was gone, again blocked to protect her and Laura.

She sat there, tears streaming down her face at what her beloved was having to endure then, she got to her feet and went to find her Father and brother Micheal. She found them in the temple library and told them exactly what the Doctor had told her. Brother Micheal smiled, "When the moment comes, child, all of Shambhala will join in to save him. He is important to the entire universe. We will do as he has asked."

Serena nodded as Caine held her against him, "You love him, that is stronger than anything this person could do to him." Serena nestled against her father, "He told me about the Master. They were friends once, a long time ago but then, things changed and he became Theta's enemy, going against everything Theta believes in and now, all he wants to do is hurt him. He's blocked his mind from me to protect me. Evidently, he doesn't know about me and Laura, not that he could reach us here but, he could use it against Theta."

Caine held his daughter as she cried, cried for her beloved and what he was being put through. He kissed the top of her head and just held her till her tears stopped. "Thanks, Father, I just can't stand not being there for him.. It's like missing half of myself, he's that much a part of me." Caine smiled, his daughter was deeply in love. He had felt like that after losing his wife, Serena and Peter's mother Laura. He felt like he too had lost half of himself.

Finally, Serena smiled up at her father and went to find her daughter. Laura scrambled over to her mother with a glad cry as Peter went to find their father. "Mommy been cryin." Serena smiled, "Yes, dear, I have because your father is hurting." "Can we help Papa?" Serena smiled, "In fact, Yes, we can help him. Now, here's what he wants us to do." She told Laura the Doctor's plan and Laura giggled, "Good, we can help Papa." "Yes, Serena told her, "All of the people here in Shambhala are going to help Papa too, all at the same time, ok?"

Laura giggled, "Good, good, good, good!" Serena laughed, "Yes, little one that's very good and guess what else?" Laura perked up, "What?" "When all of this is over, Papa will come to pick us up and we can be with him again." Laura let out a loud, "Yay!!" and hugged her mother. Serena got to her feet and took her daughter's hand. "Come on, little one, time for your nap and this time, I'll stay with you, ok?" Laura nodded, "Ok, mommy." The two walked back to their rooms.

Two weeks later, Serena woke with a start, it was almost time. She got Laura and walked into the main temple to see all the monks gathered along with her father and brother. Brother Micheal looked at her. "We are ready, Serena." She nodded and the monks arranged themselves in a circle around her and little Laura. At the specified time, the monks began their chant, only one word, "Doctor" As their chant intensified, Serena concentrated on her bond with her husband and she felt the life energy flowing through her to him. She smiled as she heard Laura saying "Doctor" over and over again.

After a few minutes, Serena collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Caine picked her up and carried her back to her room. She had expended a lot of her own chi to help her husband but Caine knew she needed only to rest. Laura was with her Uncle Peter. Caine turned to Brother Micheal, "Would you stay with her till my return?" Brother Micheal nodded and Caine took the Book back to his kwoon to find the blue police call box waiting in the meditation room. The Doctor stood there looking like he always had.

Caine smiled, "It is good to see you again. Serena and Laura are still in Shambhala, are you ready?" The Doctor nodded and the two disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

TBC


	32. Reunion and Family

When Caine and the Doctor appeared in Shambhala, a small, two year old girl streaked towards them and threw herself into the Doctor's arms with a squeal of, "Daddy!" He held her close, stroking her hair and smiling. "I'm here, little one." Laura drew back to look into her father's face. "Missed you." She said. Tears started in his eyes, "I missed you too, where's Mommy?" "Mommy in our room, resting."

"Resting?" The Doctor looked at Caine. Caine nodded, "I'll explain as we go. Laura, your uncle is waiting for you." The Doctor sat her back down and she scampered over to Peter. Then, Caine led the Doctor into the Temple. "Caine, is Rene all right?" Caine nodded, "Laura was correct, Serena is resting. When we did as you asked, Serena insisted on being the focus to send the monks energy to you. She is recovering and restoring her chi. Seeing you again will do wonders for her."

They stopped in front of a door and Caine indicated he should go inside. "I will return to my grand daughter. You and Serena will want time alone." The Doctor nodded gratefully and went inside. Caine smiled and went back to the gardens. The Doctor went inside quietly and saw Serena stretched out on the bed. He could tell she was asleep so, he shed the coat, suit jacket, tie and shoes and slipped onto the bed behind her, pulling her back against him. She snuggled against him with a soft smile.

He kissed the top of her head, "Sleep, my love, I'm here now." He heard her sleepy, "Theta." He smiled, "Yes, Rene, I'm here." He held her as she slept, just grateful to be back with her and their daughter. Her being in his mind was the main thing that sustained him during his captivity by the Master. Knowing she and Laura were safe was his anchor. It had kept him focused through everything that had happened. He had buried the bond so that the Master couldn't sense it. 

He had shuddered at the thought of the Master finding that bond. As much as he hated the Doctor, he would have tortured him with the bond and he wasn't about to let that happen. He tightened his grip on his wife and Serena began to wake up. "Theta?" She said still a little sleepily. He smiled, "Sorry I woke you, love, didn't mean to." She turned in his arms, facing him. "That's ok, I'm just glad you're here, I missed you." "I missed you to, Rene, very much." "I missed you too, Theta, my love." She kissed him and he returned it with the desperation of a man who had been separated from those he loved but, not by choice. 

Serena clung to him as his hands began roaming over her and she moaned, "I missed you so much." She whispered as she began unfastening his shirt. He smiled, he was thinking the same thing she was and soon, the only thing covering them were the bedclothes. He made love to her slowly, savoring every second as his hands caressed her. He whispered in her ear, "God, I missed you, Rene, I missed you so much." She smiled up at him, "I know, I could feel it. I missed you too, I was so worried about you." "Well, I'm here now and when I leave, you're coming with me." "What about Laura?" The Doctor pulled back enough to look at her, "I'd like for her to continue her studies here and with your father." 

Serena nodded, "I understand, she will be safer here. Yes, love, you know I'll go with you, anywhere." He smiled as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "I know that, my Rene. I've always known that." She pushed his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes. "We've come so far, my love, so far from that one day." He nodded, "Yeah, we have but, you're the one who has come so far. A frightened, hurt ten year old girl and now, the love of my life. The woman I never want to live without." Serena frowned, "We both know that can't happen, love. I'm human. I can't live as long as you do."

He was silent as he kissed her forehead. "There may be a way, Rene. It's dangerous but, there might be a way." Serena looked at him, hope in her eyes. "You mean that?" Theta nodded, "Yes, but, like I said, it is dangerous, to you." "What does it all entail, love?" He looked at her and smiled, "We can discuss that inside TARDIS. She has all the information we need to consult. Right now, I want to spend time with you and Laura before you and I leave again." Serena smiled softly, "Laura will like that." The Doctor grinned, "I want us to spend time as a family, Serena." 

She looked at him as he rolled her over on top of him, "What about TARDIS?" He smiled, "She's fine. She's parked in the corner of your Father's meditation room. No one else can see her. Your father and Peter know she's there and she won't open for anyone except me and you." Serena smiled as she positioned herself, "That's good to know." She smiled as she began rocking her hips back and forth against his pelvis and grinned even more as she heard him groan. 

They continued making love for another hour then, they were spent and slept in each others arms. She felt safe for the first time since he had gone away. Her mind told her she was safe in Shambhala but, her heart wouldn't believe it until he had come back to her arms. She knew that whatever he had planned for her, it would be in her best interests. She loved him so completely, so totally that she'd do whatever he asked of her. She'd sacrifice herself to save him if necessary. She was happy now. She was home.

TBC


	33. Memories that Bless and Burn

Serena and her Doctor were in the control room of the TARDIS. Little Laura had cried a bit when Mom and Dad told her they were leaving but, Serena sat down and explained to her daughter why they wanted her to stay with her grand father and uncle. She would continue her lessons both at the Kwoon and in Shambhala. Lo Si had also promised the parents that he would look after the young woman as well. Serena had tears in her eyes when she walked into the big, blue box and Theta had pulled her to his side. 

"She's safe with your father, Rene." He said softly. She managed a smile, "I know, it's just hard leaving her behind." He smiled as he set the controls. She headed for their room to relax and settle back into life traveling with her husband. As she lay on the bed, an idea that had been lurking in her mind began to make itself known and she looked up at the ceiling. TARDIS was softly humming to her then, Serena sat up. "Is it that close?" TARDIS answered in the affirmative because Serena got to her feet and headed out, furthur down the corridor. 

"Ok, old girl, I need an empty room, one where the walls and ceiling are mirrored for what I have in mind, you got that?" TARDIS again hummed and soon, had the room Serena needed. "Ok, here's what I need." She began enumerating what she needed and between the two of them, what Serena had in mind was finished in a couple of days. Finally, the morning she had been preparing for arrived. She found him in the TARDIS gardens, looking up at the ceiling. She walked to him, and slipped her hand into his. He turned his chocolate brown eyes on her and managed a half smile. "I know, love," She whispered softly, "I know what today is." 

He nodded, his eyes sad. "I figured you would remember. You never forget anything, Rene." He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "You saved my life in so many ways, my sweet Serena." He lowered his head to kiss her and she melted against him. When they broke apart, she smiled, "Come, I want to show you something." She stepped back and pulled at his hand and he smiled, "All right, Rene, what do you have for me now?" 

She led him down the corridor and they stopped in front of a door that was marked with the ancient symbol for Gallifrey. He shot a look at her and she smiled sadly, "There's a tradition among the Shaolin. At each temple, one room is set aside and is filled with lighted candles. It's the job of the monks to keep them lit for one very important reason. It's called the "Room of Rememberance". It's set aside for those that have been lost, monks who have died, people who should be remembered. Each candle represents one person who has died and keeping the candle lit ensures that their light never dies. I asked TARDIS to help me and, I hope this helps you."

He opened the door slowly and walked inside the room. He gasped. Candles were everywhere, all lit and seeming to go on for infinity. He looked back at his wife, "How did you manage this?" She smiled as she stepped into the room and took his hand, "The walls and ceiling are mirrored to reflect the light. And, my love, look at the rear wall." He did and written in Gallifreyan were the words, "Never forgotten." She saw the tears start in his eyes and he pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Thank you, Rene, thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You needed a place to come and remember. I now you needed this place."

He sighed, "Sometimes, I wish I could forget but, if I did, then everything we gave up would have been for nothing." Serena smiled, "Never forget them my love, they were all a part of you in their own way and there's no reason to forget." "But, Rene," he said, tears falling, "It hurts so much." "I know, love but, it's like my Father taught me. Embrace the pain, make it part of you and then, let it go. I know it won't be easy but, love, it's something you need to do."

He nodded and she squeezed his hand then, kissed his cheek, "I'll leave you alone. I think you need this time. I'll be in our room." He nodded and watched as she left, closing the door behind her. He looked around, thinking about what had happened, what he had been forced into doing to save the entire universe. He sank to his knees, the memories weighing him down. He thought of his family, the few friends he had had there and finally, Romana. Losing her had ripped him open and turned him inside out. Serena, she had understood. Somehow, she had understood what he was going through, what he was constantly going through after losing his home and his people and now, she had done this for him, so he could remember, keep their memories alive. He had to go on. He was the only one left, especially now.

He looked over all of the candles and saw they were different shades of colour, as if each was a unique individual and he realized Serena had made them that way, not just a homogenous group of candles but each separate, a stand alone yet, representing every last person on Gallifrey. Then, he saw the candles were different sizes and heights and as the tear flowed, he saw, he saw what his wife had done. The shorter candles represented the children of Gallifrey, the children who had all died far too young. The others represented the rest of the population. Those that had been Time Lords and Ladies were colored with the colours of their chapters. The civilian Gallifreyans had been coloured with the shades of the planet itself, fiery red, silver, orange, all of the colours he remembered.

He finally just sat on the floor, cross legged, looking at the candles and the way the mirrored walls and ceiling reflected the flames into infinity. He watched the flames as they flickered and danced, reminding him that life continues. It never really ends as long as they are remembered. It was a couple of hours before he returned to his and Serena's room. He found her reading a book when he walked in. She looked up at him and reached out her hand. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her to him, burying his face in her shoulder as he cried. She held him, feeling his trembling as he let go of his emotions. "I'm here, love, I'm here." They still had a long way to go but, they were together.

Both of them had come a long way, the Time Lord, hurting from the loss of home, race and the woman he had loved and her, the daughter of a Shaolin priest, leaving family behind and finding, through everything, the love of her life. She smiled as she held him. She would never leave him. Finally, he looked up at her. "My Serena, my sweet wife, what did I do to deserve you?" She grinned, "You were just you, that's all I ever needed." He laughed, the first laugh she had heard from him in a long time. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and they ran to the control room. He began his dance around the console, selected a destination and with his familiar, "Ok then, Off we go!" He threw the main lever and they were away again, always together.

Finis


End file.
